One Piece: Las Aventuras De Liria
by sakurasuperotaku333
Summary: Que sucedería si Ace no hubiera sido el único hermano de Luffy? y quien es esa chica llamada Liria?, que sucederá con los sombreros de paja?, vengan y descubran los romances, las peleas y las aventuras de nuestros piratas favoritos/bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió despues de ver algunos capítulos de one piece al asar, realmente espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió después de ver el capitulo del rencuentro de Luffy y Ace; este capitulo me pareció especialmente lindo, y a pesar de que tiempo después se descubrió de la existencia de Sabo, y que en realidad ellos no eran hermanos, yo de cualquier forma quede con esta pequeña idea gravada en mi cabeza, y esa es la de, que pasaría que luffy y ace hubieran tenido una hermana?, me pregunte esto continuamente y al final termine imaginando diversas escenas de una historia , aunque claro, esto no quiere decir que ya tengo la historia gravada en mi cabeza, esto solo quiere decir que tengo un bosquejo increíble, en el cual voy a basarme para crear esta historia, quiero aclarar que nunca e sido fanática de los personajes inventados, por muchas razones , pero esta vez hare una excepción por la historia, antes de comenzar quiero decir que la historia comienza a partir del capitulo 95 y realmente no estoy segura de si esta historia tiene algun final, pero bueno solo el tiempo lo dira , sin mas que decir comencemos.

ONE PIECE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PERTENENCIA DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR, Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO ES SOLAMENTE POR DIVERCION, DE FANS, PARA FANS.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAP 1: los tres hermanos juntos de nuevo

Después de haberse puesto a correr los sobreros de paja se separaron (accidentalmente) de su capitán, Luffy por otro lado estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la pelea de Ace como para caer en cuenta de que estaba perdido, y por si fuera poco solo, para cuando Luffy pudo dar cuenta de ello, solo pudo dar un profundo suspiro y sentarse sobre el barril que le había tocado cargar.

-Es extraño…¿Por qué estoy aquí solo?...¿donde se fueron todos?- dijo Luffy al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que efectivamente estaba solo, o al menos eso creía, sin que se diera cuenta en una de las esquinas una sombra lo observaba con atención, sin embargo cuando la sombra pensaba acercarse otra voz se hizo presente

-Cielos, ni siquiera parece que estés intentando escapar.- dijo Ace haciendo su aparición desde el techo de una de las casas, Luffy rápidamente busco a su hermano con la mirada emocionado, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de la tímida mirada que los observaba con nostalgia en una esquina, sin embargo , la pequeña sombra solo se alejó mas de los hermanos , como con miedo.

-¡Hola!, ¡Ace!- fue la alegre exclamación de Luffy al poder ver a su hermano de nuevo; la pequeña sombra solo pego un respingo al escuchar el nombre

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Luffy- dijo Ace calmado como de costumbre siempre sin perder los estribos, todo lo contrario del menor

-Lo mismo digo, Ace- dijo Luffy con creciente nostalgia en la voz , estaba feliz , pero su felicidad no podía estar completa….por lo menos no sin ella…

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a jugar y a bromear al tiempo en que ambos contaban sus aventuras y sus logros, sin percatarse (nuevamente) de la presencia que tímidamente los miraba con una sonrisa, era un momento que transmitía tranquilidad, dos hermanos, encontrándose, y pasando algo de tiempo juntos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba completo, a los dos les faltaba la presencia de ella, pero de cualquier manera comenzaron a caminar mientras seguían charlando, claro mientras aquella sombra los seguía a una distancia prudente; cuando la pequeña sombra se disponía a tomar algo de valor y aparecer otra vez se vio interrumpida

-Detente ahí, puño de fuego Ace- dijo una voz misteriosa, mientras los dos hermanos eran rodeados por varios hombres –Como pueden ver, no hay por donde huir- dijo la misma voz que pertenecía a un hombre muy alto y fornido, pero con el típico aspecto a maleante, la pequeña sombra estaba dispuesta a intervenir, pero se contuvo para no revelar su identidad, aun. –Puño de fuego Ace, tu cabeza es nuestra- dijo aquel hombre al tiempo que les cerraba el paso a Luffy y Ace.

-¡Prepárate para morir!- dijo aquel hombre mientras el ambiente se volvía tenso, para a continuación aquel hombre continuara dando su pequeño monologo diciendo que los mataría y una sarta de estupideces mas, cuando de repente se vio interrumpido por uno de sus subordinados

-Oye no crees….El otro tipo es ¿Luffy, el sombrero de paja?- dijo un hombre regordete, mientras los demás habrían los ojos en reconocimiento, rápidamente aquel que parecía ser el líder, volvió a hablar sobre la muerte y la recompensa y esas cosas, pero de un momento a otro Ace y Luffy ya se encontraban caminando hacia el muelle , pero obviamente los tipos no pudieron quedarse tranquilos, y comenzaron a atacarlos, la pequeña sombra y hasta ace contuvieron el aliento cuando pudieron ver como luffy era "atravesado" por varias balas, sin embargo se calmaron al darse cuenta que estas solo rebotaban en su cuerpo de goma, pronto los hermanos terminaron con aquellos baroque works y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, claro, nadie callo en cuenta de una rápida brisa que noqueo a varios de los contrincantes. Al llegar a una parte del puerto Ace solo pudo ver con una gota en la cabeza como su hermano menor se lanzaba sin ningún problema en dirección a su barco, en cuestión de segundos ace ya se encontraba dando un gran salto hacia el barco, y la pequeña sombra, solo pareció desvanecerse por un momento y mágicamente apareció en la sima del mástil del barco de los sombreros de paja, por supuesto nadie se dio cuenta de esto pues todos estaban demasiado ocupados admirando a Ace

De un momento a otro los baroque Works volvieron en mayor cantidad, pero antes de que Ace pudiera ir a destrozar los barcos , todos vieron sorprendidos como estos parecían destrozarse por una especie de brisa, a la vez que todos comenzaban a hundirse uno tras otro, sin embargo lo que nadie se esperaba era que segundos después una chica se encontrara parada con una gran sonrisa (muy parecida a la de cierto capitán) en la barandilla del barco, la chica, era delgada, con piel a color blanco, y cabello negro que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, contando con un tatuaje por debajo del hombro izquierdo, además su vestimenta constaba, en un top a color violeta con toques en azul que dejaba todo su abdomen al descubierto y una falda larga con una gran abertura del lado derecho, el conjunto lucia fresco y agradable.

-H-o-l-a!- dijo de una manera infantil la reciente polizona, varios de los presentes no pudieron evitar pensar en luffy al instante – supongo que a pesar de los años aun siguen metiéndose en problemas, no es así?- dijo aquella extraña con singular confianza, de un momento a otro Ace saliendo del shock inicial hizo uso de sus modales y se dirigió con total confianza en si mismo a la joven

-Disculpe, pero….quien es usted señorita?- dijo Ace educadamente y con su típica sonrisa, por otro lado la chica contuvo un poco del aliento, así que no la reconocían …..Entonces era probable que no le creyeran….pero no le quedaba de otra, tenia que intentar

-Oh…asi que no me reconocen, eso es algo doloroso considerando que yo los e reconocido al instante, Portas .D. Ace…y...Monkey . D. Luffy…-dijo la extraña ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, después de todo, prácticamente nadie llamaba a luffy de aquella forma.

-Podría dejarse de misterios y decirnos quien es usted, hermosa señorita?- dijo sanji con su típica mirada de enamorado, después de todo aquella chica tenia un cuerpo envidiable.

-Mmmm, por supuesto, aunque eso quita un poco de la diversión- dijo la extraña formando un pequeño puchero en su rostro,- Mi nombre es Neferet .D. Liria- dijo la chica con una sonrisa confiada, a pesar de que la tripulación no le dio importancia, el rostro de los hermanos rápidamente mostro sorpresa.

-QUEEEEEE- fue el grito que dio Luffy para segundos después correr hacia la chica y mirarla detenidamente, justo eso fue lo que hizo Ace segundos después, los sombreros de paja solo podían mirar atentos el veredicto de aquellos hermanos, -Tu….en realidad eres Liria?...la Liria que yo conozco?...-dijo Luffy con la mirada baja, todos se sorprendieron al ver a su capitán tan vulnerable en ese momento, el corazón de Liria dio un apriete de culpa al sentir el dolor de luffy por volver a verla después de mucho.

-Asi es….onii-chan- dijo Liria con una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa a la vez que de un salto se bajaba de la barandilla, Momentos después se encontraba medio asfixiada entre los brazos de Luffy, cabe decir que todos los tripulantes (menos Ace) se encontraban totalmente perplejos ante los recientes descubrimientos sobre su capitán, después de todo descubrían que luffy tenia un hermano mayor, y ahora resultaba que aparentemente tenia una hermana menor?

-Mmmm, si de verdad eres Liria, entonces dime algo que solo Liria podría saber- dijo Ace, no es que desconfiara de ella, pero aun quedaba un atisbo de duda en su corazón, sin contar que necesitaba aliviar un poco el ambiente y si ella en verdad era su hermana, seguramente diría algo que sacaría alguna sonrisa

-Oh, déjame pensar….-dijo Liria mientras hacia gestos curiosos con su mano-…..Que tal aquella vez que nos metimos al huerto del granjero y luffy comió mas de 100 sandias, aun recuerdo cuando comenzó a disparar las semillas como si fueran balas, y después huyeron, dejándome a mi para disculparme con el granjero – dijo reprimiendo una pequeña risa, al igual que Ace, Luffy sin embargo no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas

-Claro!, lo recuerdo perfectamente!- dijo Luffy sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin embargo la curiosidad de sus nakamas no pudo reprimirse por mas tiempo

-oe, luffy!, podrías explicarnos que esta sucediendo?, acaso conoces a esta mujer?- dijo zoro ganando las miradas de los 3 hermanos, poniéndose un poco nervioso por la mirada confundida de liria

-oh!, claro zoro!, ella es mi hermana menor, Liria!- dijo luffy con total convencimiento al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro de liria

-hola- dijo liria con una sonrisa realmente feliz

-Pero aun me queda una duda…..porque te fuiste de la isla?...-dijo ace con una mirada de seriedad, luffy inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos hacia Liria y ella solo pudo ponerse muy nerviosa

-no creo que seas el mas indicado para decir eso….pero ya que- dijo Liria suspirando y sentándose en la barandilla del barco- todo paso esa noche….la ultima noche que estuve en la isla…-dijo apretando los puños al recordar

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Luffy recientemente interesado

-Luffy y yo habíamos estado jugando todo el día como de costumbre, era de noche, la luna estaba alta, y unos piratas desembarcaron en el puerto, como tenia mucha curiosidad fui al puerto a ver, ese fue mi mayor error….- dijo liria bajando la mirada un segundo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-me pregunto que querrán esos piratas aquí…..- dijo una pequeña Liria de apenas 5 años, a la vez que se acercaba un poco al lugar donde se encontraban los piratas reunidos

-Pero que esperan bastardos!, muévanse! No tenemos mucho tiempo!- grito un hombre alto y fornido, aparentemente el capitán, mientras todos los demás piratas caminaban de un lado a otro tomando provisiones y esas cosas

-Capitán! Mire lo que me e encontrado!- decía un pirata muy alto que traía a Liria por el cuello de su vestido

-Oh!, parece que tenemos una pequeña espía!- Dijo el capitán tomando la barbilla de Liria delicadamente, -Oe!, pero si es muy tierna y todo!-dijo repentinamente sonrojado el capitán

-Suéltame!, suéltame!- Grito Liria tratando inútilmente de liberarse de sus captores , esto solo hiso que los piratas soltaran algunas carcajadas

-Es un gusto conocerte niña, yo soy el capitán james- Dijo aquel hombre sonriendo burlón a la pequeña.

-Que es lo que quieren en esta isla!- Grito Lirira molesta, el capitán repentinamente pareció tener una idea en mente

-Pues resulta que vamos a robar todo en esta ciudad, y además pensamos tirar a todos los mocosos como tu al mar- Dijo uno de los piratas que se encontraban ahí , Los ojos de Liria inmediatamente se llenaron de pánico, si pensaban matar a las personas y robar, lo mas seguro es que luffy quisiera intervenir y si eso pasaba ellos podrían matarlo….eso no podía permitirlo.

-No! Se los suplico!, no lo hagan!- Grito desesperada Liria a la vez que el capitán la miraba interesado.

-Mmm, y que podría ofrecernos una niñita como tu?- dijo acercando su rostro al de la pequeña

-Lo que sea! Hare lo que sea!- dijo ella a punto de soltar lagrimas, sin embargo no vio el brillo que paso por los ojos del capitán

-Oh! Enserio?, eso me da una idea, que te parece un pequeño trato?- dijo el capitán hincándose para quedar a la altura de liria –Tu por el pueblo…tu vienes con nosotros sin resistirte y te conviertes en algo así como mi pequeña mascota y a cambio, nosotros dejamos esta patética isla en paz…..que te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, Liria en ese momento ya se encontraba derramando algunas lagrimas , ir con esos piratas?...eso significaría dejar a luffy solo….su única familia….ella no quería eso, su sueño era ser completamente libre!, no estar encerrada para toda la vida…..pero si no lo hacia…..luffy podría morir…ella no podía dejar que eso pasara

-Prometes que si voy con ustedes…..no volverán a esta isla jamás?- dijo Liria con la mirada baja

-Claro!, te doy mi palabra pequeña- dijo el capitán repentinamente animado

-Entonces acepto….iré con ustedes capitán james….-dijo mirando al suelo y dejando de luchar con sus captores

-oh, perfecto!, en ese caso partiremos de inmediato antes de que amanezca- dijo el capitán para a continuación ordenar que llevaran a liria a su camarote, la pequeña niña ya no se resistía e incluso fingía una pequeña sonrisa para el gusto del capitán, pocos minutos después el barco ya se encontraba en el mar….alejándose lentamente de la isla….mientras Liria con el corazón destrozado solo podía mirar por la ventana del camarote del capitán

-Lo siento mucho onii-chan…..Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver!- dijo Liria a la vez que su pequeño rostro se llenaba de lagrimas y sus ojos solo podían reflejar su dolor- Y cuando nos volvamos a ver…..te prometo que seré muy fuerte!, y te ayudare a convertirte en el rey de los piratas!- Grito la pequeña por aquella ventana, pocos segundos después el capitán entro al camarote

-oh pequeña, pero porque estas llorando!, no me agrada ver a mi pequeña mascota llorando!- dijo fingiendo preocupación el capitán- ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre….-dijo sentándose en su silla junto al escritorio

-Me llamo Liria…-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

-oh, pues espero que te pongas cómoda Liria-chan….porque jamás te dejare irte de aquí…-dijo el capitán con una sonrisa malvada, la pequeña solo pudo tragarse el dolor y mirar hacia adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DEL FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Los presentes solo podían mantener una mirada perpleja hacia Liria, mientras Ace y Luffy cerraban los puños y apretaban sus dientes

-yo….tenia tanto miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a la isla….a las personas que me importaban….que no me importo tener que sacrificar mi libertad con tal de poder conservar la felicidad de todos- dijo Liria mirando hacia el océano con tristeza

-y como fue que logro escapar? Liria-san-Dijo vivi con una mirada de tristeza hacia la pobre chica, Liria solo dio una pequeña risa sarcástica

-Esos piratas eran unos idiotas….después de 2 años uno de los subordinados de james le trajo una fruta muy extraña que compro en el basar….el muy idiota no la reconoció y me la dio a mi- dijo mirando al mar de nuevo- era una akuma no mi….para ser mas específicos la wind wind no mi…-dijo regresando la mirada a la tripulación,- después de obtener esa habilidad, escapar fue muy sencillo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-TE COMISTE UNA AKUMA NO MI!?- Gritaron Luffy y Ace sin creerlo por completo, Liria solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-Y que con eso?, ustedes también comieron una- dijo ella dedicándoles una mirada tranquila ellos solo pudieron guardar sus reclamos para otro momento

-Pero eso aun no lo explica todo!, porque no volviste a la isla?- dijo Luffy comenzando a caminar hacia Liria

-porque tenia miedo- dijo simplemente mirando a Luffy ,este se detuvo al instante

-Miedo?- dijo sin entenderla completamente, a que podría haberle tenido miedo?, al agua?

-si…miedo, tenia miedo de que me odiaras, de que cuando volviera tu no me aceptaras…tenia miedo de que pensaras que me fui porque no te quería…tenia miedo de volver a encontrarme contigo…-dijo Liria bajando la mirada – lo pensé por un año….pero cuando por fin me embarque de nuevo a la isla….cuando llegue todos me dijeron que tu te habías marchado en busca del one piece….en busca de tu sueño… yo, decidí comenzar a viajar, después de todo somos hermanos, tarde o temprano tendríamos que volvernos a ver- dijo con una sonrisa

-B-Baka!, yo jamás podría odiarte!, eres mi pequeña hermana!- dijo Luffy con pequeñas lagrimas asomando por sus ojos dejando perplejos a sus nakamas, después de todo nunca habían visto a Luffy llorar antes

-lo se….pero no pude evitar tener miedo….cuando por fin lo supere, simplemente comencé a esperar el momento en que por fin nos volviéramos a encontrar- dijo dedicándole una brillante sonrisa a Luffy, segundos después Ace le dio un golpe a Luffy tirando al suelo y dejando a los demás con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-Pero porque!, Ace!, Porque me golpeas!?- Dijo Luffy sobando su cabeza adolorido

-Si serás idiota, no hemos visto a nuestra hermana en años y cuando la vemos de nuevo la haces sentir mal- dijo Ace mirando con reproche a Luffy quien de inmediato comenzó a mover los brazos de un lado a otro mientras se disculpaba con Liria quien solo dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa

-Haber si entiendo bien….esa hermosa señorita….es hermana del soquete de nuestro capitán?- Dijo Sanji con un tic en el ojo derecho mientras los hermanos asentían tranquilamente

-Sanji-kun!,no diga eso por favor!- dijo vivi nerviosa mientras agitaba sus manos

-Ahora que lo pienso se parecen un poco….-dijo Nami poniendo una mano en su barbilla

-Si no me equivoco ellos son tu tripulación, no es así Luffy?- dijo Liria ladeando un poco la cabeza

-Así es!, ellos son mis nakamas!, no te parecen graciosos?-dijo Luffy ahora con sus ánimos renovados y completamente como antes

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlos- dijo Liria dirigiendo una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia los sombreros de paja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De todo corazón espero que este primer capitulo les haya agradado, se que no es una historia demasiado creativa, pero de verdad me haría muy feliz que cuando publique el siguiente capitulo lo leyeran, si no es mucho problema les suplico que me dejen sus reviews diciéndome si les gusto o no la historia, sin embargo debo pedirles que no sean demasiado duros con lo que puedan decirme


	2. Chapter 2

Pues aqui estoy de vuelta, antes que nada quiero avisar que esta historia contendra LuNa (LuffyxNami) y probablemente emareje a Liria con alguno de los hombres de la tripulacion, aun no se con cual, sin embargo, la historia apenas esta comenzando, por lo cual los brotes de romance aun son escazos y no demaciado notables, pero estoy segura de que pronto surgiran, sin mas que decir comenzemos

ANTES QUE NADA ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER Y ES DE FANS PARA FANS

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

CAP 2: Que empiece nuestro viaje!

\- Es un verdadero placer conocerlos- dijo Liria dirigiendo una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia los sombreros de paja, reverencia que inmediatamente ellos le devolvieron

-Entonces….tu eres la hermana menor de Luffy?- pregunto Nami con algo de desconfianza

-Así es, quiero agradecerles por haber cuidado tan bien de mi hermano- dijo Liria mientras mostraba una radiante sonrisa – Reconozco que en ocasiones puede ser un poco torpe o impulsivo, asi que mejor que nadie se lo difícil que puede ser tratar de cuidarlo- dijo negando un poco con la cabeza mientras a todos se les formaba una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Como es posible que los hermanos de Luffy sean mas educados que el- dijo zoro sonriendo nervioso

-Ni idea, Luffy siempre es asi- dijo Ace mientras tomaba una caja que se encontraba cerca y la ponía cerca de Luffy y de Liria

-No me digas que de nuevo tienes ganas de jugar, Ace-nii?- dijo Liria inclinando la cabeza un poco

-Claro, después de todo quiero saber que tan fuerte te has vuelto- dijo ace mientras el y Luffy se ponían en posición a un lado de la caja y ponían sus manos sobre esta (para el juego que lo decide todo…las vencidas :v) Liria solo suspiro con una sonrisa mientras se ponía frente ambos y sujetaba sus manos a la vez, los sombreros de paja solo pudieron abrir los ojos de par en par , enserio esos brutos pensaban utilizar su fuerza en su hermana menor , los dos al mismo tiempo?!

-Piensan hacerlo los dos al mismo tiempo?- Dijo Nami son creerlo del todo

-N-No creen que eso es un poco peligroso?- dijo vivi con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Brutos!, como pueden hacerle eso a una hermosa señorita como Liria-chan!- grito Sanji indignado (ese nunca cambia -.-)

-Nah, no se preocupen tanto, No se como pero Liria siempre gana- dijo Ace con una sonrisa

-Cierto!, pero esta vez yo voy a ganar!- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa retadora

-Eso ya lo veremos Luffy-nii- dijo Liria con los ojos cerrados

Segundos después cuando alguien se disponía a decir algo los dos hermanos (hombres) ya se encontraban utilizando todo su esfuerzo para poder siquiera mover un poco la mano de su hermana menor, sin embargo todos observaron sorprendidos como Liria se mantenía completamente tranquila y sus manos no cedían ni un centímetro, pocos segundos después los dos hermanos no pudieron mas y tuvieron que parar de hacer esfuerzo un segundo, en ese momento Liria aprovecho y los derroto, todos desencajaron la mandíbula ante esto

-Pero….Pero….Como has hecho eso!?- Gritaron impresionados todos

-Tu fuerza debe ser realmente brutal como para poder vencer a los dos a la vez- dijo Ussop mientras ajustaba un poco sus gafas

-Realmente no, de echo a comparación de mis hermanos, soy un poco débil- dijo Liria mientras sacudía un poco su falda y se alejaba de la caja

-Entonces como has hecho eso!?- Pregunto aun sin creerlo Zoro

-Mientras que mis hermanos cuentan con una fuerza brutal e inhumana , yo soy muy astuta- dijo Liria a la vez que guiñaba un ojo, -Se trata de una estrategia realmente muy simple, primero me concentro en resistir toda la fuerza con la que me están empujando, para que cuando se cansen aprovechar ese segundo de debilidad para poder contratacar- Dijo simplemente mientras ayudaba a sus hermanos a levantarse- Aunque claro, esta técnica puede dejar de ser efectiva en las batallas, quien sabe- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla pensativa

-Eso no es justo!-Dijo Luffy mientras hacia un puchero muy infantil

-Claro que lo es, después de todo soy mujer, mi mayor arma es mi intelecto- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua infantilmente a Luffy , todos los presentes no pudieron evitar ver muchas similitudes entre los dos hermanos

-bueno, ya dejen de pelear, si no terminaran destruyendo algo- dijo Ace mientras ponía una mano sobre las cabezas de cada uno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Segundos Luffy, Ussop y Chooper se encontraban brindando mientras Ace se mantenía sentado en un barril cerca de ellos y Liria se mantenía en la barandilla del barco

-¡Que bien!,¡Ace es nuestro nakama!- grito Luffy a la vez que Ussop y Chopper gritaban y brindaban de nuevo

-¿Quién dijo que yo era su nakama?- dijo Ace aparentemente molesto, aunque claro no demasiado, tal vez algo irritado, sin embargo los tres no parecieron hacerle caso

-No te preocupes- dijo Nami con una sonrisa- ellos siempre buscan una razón para brindar- dijo a la vez que los tres comenzaban a brindar por cualquier tontería y Liria comenzaba a reir un poco, contagiando una pequeña sonrisa en Ace

-Ace, ¿de verdad vas a ser nuestro nakama?- dijo Luffy de un momento a otro mientras masticaba un trozo de carne, Ace lo miro algo irritado

-Ya dije que no- dijo frunciendo el seño

-Oh, bueno, si tu no nos acompañas yo sé que Liria si lo hará ,¿verdad Liria?- dijo Luffy mientras dirigía su vista a su hermana, que se encontraba mirándolos con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto, después de todo te prometí que te ayudaría a convertirte en el rey de los piratas ,no es así?- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco del contenido de su baso, a la vez que el rostro de Luffy se iluminaba notablemente

-Enserio!, Genial!- Grito mientras el , Ussop y Chooper brindaban de nuevo, sin embargo en ese momento Ussop accidentalmente empujo un poco a Liria haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio

-Ah!- grito Liria mientras agitaba un poco sus manos a la vez que caia por la borda

-Liria!- gritaron todos a la vez que corrían pensando en como ayudar, después de todo ella era una usuaria de una akuma no mi, ella no podía nadar!, sin embargo, de un momento a otro ella ya se encontraba parada dentro del barco otra vez

-Uf…ese si fue un buen susto- dijo Liria a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho

-Pero que?, Pero como?, tu…te caíste….al mar!- dijo Ussop sorprendido mientras Liria parpadeaba un poco

-Como ya les había dicho, yo me comí la wind wind no mi, la fruta del aire- dijo a la vez que convertía parte de su mano derecha en aire (era visible, como una niebla pero mucho mas clara)- mis habilidades consisten en aire, un ejemplo seria que puedo transformar todo mi cuerpo en aire, eso me permitió "levitar" antes de que el agua pudiera tocarme- dijo Liria mientras hacia comillas ante la palabra levitar

-supongo que debe de ser una habilidad muy útil- dijo Sanji mientras asentía con la cabeza

-si, es muy útil, además que me permite tener un grado de libertad que jamás imagine que fuera posible- dijo Liria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos asintieron a sus palabras para después volver a sus respectivas posiciones y asientos, aunque claro, ahora Luffy y Ace mantenían vigilada a Liria

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo….Estoy aquí buscando a un hombre- dijo Ace mientras se relajaba un poco y todos le prestaban atención- Se le conoce como barbanegra- dijo mientras todos lo miraban

-¿Barbanegra?- pregunto Ussop

-¿El pirata que saqueo el reino de drum?- pregunto esta vez vivi

-Solía ser un miembro de la segunda división de los piratas de Barbablanca, mi subordinado, Hasta que cometió el peor crimen que se puede hacer en un barco pirata, Asesino a sus nakamas y huyo del barco….como comandante debo encontrarlo y acabar con el- dijo Ace a la vez que ponía su vista en el cielo

-Así que por eso estas tras el- dijo Liria mientras ponía sus manos a los costados para mantener el equilibrio

-La única razón por la que vine a este país fue porque informaron haberlo visto en Yuba- Dijo Ace mientras daba un trago de su baso

-Entonces, vas al mismo lugar que nosotros- dijo Nami a la vez que sacaba un mapa y lo ponía sobre la barandilla a un lado de Liria

-Nuestro barco acaba de entrar en el rio Sandora, primero atracaremos en Erumalu, después nos internaremos en Arabasta hasta aquí, Yuba- dijo vivi mientras señalaba los puntos en el mapa de nami- Yuba es donde esta el líder rebelde-

-Entiendo, asi que también se dirigen a Yuba- dijo Ace mientras miraba el mapa que se encontraba en la barandilla

-Donde vayan nami-san y vivi-san yo también iré!-grito Sanji mientras ponía sus ojos de enamorado- y por supuesto también iré a donde vaya la hermosa Liria-san!-dijo al tiempo que miraba de la misma forma a Liria, mientras ella solo pudo reír un poco

-Realmente son una tripulación muy entretenida- dijo con una sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras bajaba de la barandilla

-ya basta cocinero del amor, asustaras a Liria- Dijo zoro con su típica cara carente de emociones

-Que dijiste maldito!- grito Sanji encolerizado

-NO IMPORTA- Grito Nami dando fin a la pelea- Parece que viajaras con nosotros por un tiempo Ace- dijo mirando al hermano de Luffy con una sonrisa, aunque Luffy no lo demostró, un chispazo de celos paso por su cuerpo en ese momento, pero porque se sentía así?, nami solo estaba sonriendo…prácticamente no estaba haciendo nada malo…entonces?, decidió ignorar ese sentimiento, después de todo seguro pronto se le pasaba

-¡Contigo aquí eso será una cosa fácil!- dijo riendo nuevamente el capitán de los sombreros de paja

-ahora que lo pienso….porque tu estabas en este país Liria?- dijo Nami mirando a la chica

-Porque recibí información que decía que "Puño de fuego Ace" y "Luffy el sombrero de paja" estarían aquí muy pronto, me pareció la oportunidad perfecta, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera cierto, sin embargo supongo que fue suerte o algo así- dijo Liria encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente

-pues sea como sea, ahora estamos todos juntos, así que….HAGAMOS DE ESTE UN VIAJE DIVERTIDO, ACE, LIRIA!- Grito Luffy mientras todos hacían un brindis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, se que no es demasiado largo pero de cualquier forma espero que les guste, ademas recuerden que espero con ansias sus reviews , sin mas que decir...

NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta!, y de todo corazón espero que disfruten del capitulo ^-^

ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO ES DE FANS PARA FANS

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAP 3: Camino a Yuba!

En el pueblo de Alubarna, todos los habitantes se encontraban a punto de alzarse en armas, todos marchaban con decisión hacia el palacio del rey.

-¡ALTO!- Dijo uno de los guardias que se encargaban de cuidar la puerta del palacio

-¡QUE VIENEN A HACER!- Dijo el otro Guardia con una mirada amenazante

-¡Por favor déjenos tener una audiencia con su majestad el rey!- Grito uno de los ciudadanos desesperado

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas va a durar esta guerra civil?- Dijo un anciano preocupado

-¡Entre la guerra civil y la sequia no tenemos nada que comer!-Grito un hombre de edad avanzada

-¡Por favor salven a mi niña!- Grito una mujer con una niña en brazos-Ya no hay leche para darle- dijo desesperada

-¡Esperen!, ¡No empujen!- gritaron los guardias mientras intentaban retener a la multitud- No podemos dejarlos pasar!- Gritaron inútilmente a la vez que una pequeña bebe comenzaba a llorar

-¡Por favor déjenos hablar con su alteza!-Dijo otro de los aldeanos presentes

-¡¿Nos van a dejar morir así, sin más?!-Gritaron desesperados los pobres hombres y mujeres del pueblo, cuando de pronto las grandes puertas del palacio fueron abiertas y de ellas salió un hombre…..el rey, que solo miro sin decir nada a los habitantes

-¡Hey!, ¡¿Porque no dices nada?!- Grito indignado un hombre de la multitud

-¡¿Intentas dejarnos morir?!- Grito una mujer acompañada de dos niños

-¡SI! Di algo!- Gritaron todos enardecidos

-¡Perros! ¡Como se atreven a dirigirse a su majestad sin respeto!-Gritaron los Guardias indignados

-¡GUARDIAS, RETIRENCE!- Grito el rey mientras comenzaba a descender lentamente por los escalones- Perdónenme, Mi ineptitud les a infringido un sufrimiento intolerable, Aquellos que deseen hablar conmigo, por favor entren y cuéntenme sus problemas, Por ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es oír sus sufrimientos y pensar en ellos como si fueran míos, Por favor, resistan un poco mas, Juro que restaurare la paz en este pueblo, ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!- Dijo el rey realmente afligido por la situación de su pueblo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- INICIO FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Padre!, ¡Esto es una conspiración!- Dijo vivi a la vez que miraba con decisión a su padre- ¡Esta claro que alguien quiere arruinar nuestro reino!-Dijo realmente indignada mientras su padre le dirigía la mirada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-EL FIN DEL FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo ya se encontraban saliendo del palacio conformes por haber podido hablar con el rey, sin embargo el se encontraba recordando a su pequeña princesa, a su hija, preguntando internamente si ella se encontraba bien y feliz y que se encontraba haciendo en esos momentos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-El te esta listo, sube a la cocina por favor- Dijo Sanji a la vez que habandonaba la habitación en la que vivi se encontraba escribiendo una carta

En la cocina se encontraban Luffy, Usopp , Ace y Liria además de Sanji quien se encontraba entrando en la cocina

-¡Hola!, ¡Soy el capitan Onigiri-Usopp-Dijo usopp mientras jugaba con un onigiri en la mesa- Y quien puedes ser tu?- Dijo con una voz infantil al moverse hacia una gran bola de arroz detrás de la cual estaba Luffy

-Yo soy Meshidaru-san!- Dijo Luffy mientras acercaba el muñeco de arroz a Liria- Es un gusto conocerla señorita!- Dijo a la vez que hacia el gesto de saludo hacia Liria quien solo pudo reír un poco

-Para mi también es un gusto Meshidaru-san- Dijo a la vez que estrechaba la mano (era un tenedor :v) del onigiri gigante , esto solo pudo provocar una sonrisa en los labios de Ace quien solo los observaba , sin embargo para sorpresa de todos de un momento a otro un sarten golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza a Luffy y a Usopp

-¡NO JUEGEN CON SU COMIDA!- Dijo sanji mientras Liria y Ace solo mantenían carcajadas reprimidas y sonrisas divertidas -¡Si están tan aburridos vayan a lavar algunos platos!- Grito de nuevo a la vez que Usopp y Luffy rápidamente escapaban antes de un nuevo golpe- ¡Rayos! Estoy tratando de terminar nuestro bento antes de que desembarquemos rio arriba.- dijo Sanji un poco irritado mientras arremangaba sus mangas listo para cocinar

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Dijo Ace mirando con algo de lastima al cocinero

-No, eres un invitado en este barco, Tan solo siéntate y relájate- Dijo Sanji un poco mas relajado

-Esta bien- Dijo Ace aun sonriendo tranquilo

-Mmmm, a mi me gustaría ayudar, pero puedo adivinar que tampoco me dejaras hacerlo o no sanji-kun?- Dijo Liria mientras se levantaba de la mesa y miraba a sanji que inmediatamente puso una mirada de horror (no es por lo que ustedes creen :v)

-¡Por supuesto que no Liria-san!, No puedo permitir que una señorita tan hermosa y delicada haga un esfuerzo tan grande como el de cocinar, jamás me lo perdonaría!- Grito sanji mientras agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro

-Mm, me lo imaginaba, entonces creo que deberé de entretenerme con otra cosa- Dijo Liria con una sonrisa a la vez que salía de la cocina, aunque a lo lejos pudo escuchar como sanji comenzaba a gritar de nuevo a Luffy y a Usopp, por otro lado ella a medio camino hacia afuera pudo escuchar la voz de Chopper

-Que brisa tan agradable- dijo Chopper mientras disfrutaba de la brisa que el entrenamiento de Zoro le proporcionaba, sin embargo de un segundo a otro Liria apareció frente a Zoro justo cuando el estaba a punto de Golpearla con sus enormes pesas, sin embargo un segundo antes de golpearla Zoro logro detener su pesa a centímetros del rostro de la chica que solo lo miraba con ojos inocentes, muy parecidos a los de su capitán

-Pero que demonios!, deberías tener mas cuidado!, pude haberte golpeado!- Dijo Zoro exasperado mientras bajaba la enorme pesa

-No lo hubieras echo- Dijo Liria de lo mas tranquila, Zoro por otro lado la miro con curiosidad

-Que te hace pensar eso?- Dijo Zoro mientras comenzaba a secarse con una toalla para el sudor

-Puedo darme cuenta de que eres un gran espadachín, sabia que podrías detener la pesa antes de que me golpeara- Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a Zoro que solo pudo agrandar los suyos, enserio ella le tenia ese grado de confianza?...ni siquiera le había dicho que era un espadachín….

-Además en cazo de que no hubieras podido detenerte me hubiera convertido en aire y no me habrías echo el menor daño- dijo Liria encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada atenta de Zoro quien aun se encontraba algo sorprendido, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por la presencia de vivi

-Nami-san, ¿Podemos bajar el ancla aquí por un momento?-Dijo vivi mientras caminaba hacia la navegante

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Nami confundida

-Voy a enviar a Carue para que me haga un trabajo importante- Dijo vivi completamente confiada

-¿Carue?- Dijo Nami a la vez que dirigía su vista al animal que se encontraba siendo acariciado por Liria

Un rato después los sombreros de paja ya se encontraban con el bote atrancado cerca de la orilla mientras Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Vivi y Liria se encontraban en la orilla

-Carue.. Quiero que vayas al palacio de Alubarna y que entregues esta carta a mi padre- Dijo vivi mientras sostenía la carta entre sus manos – He escrito todo lo que Igaram y yo hemos descubierto acerca de Crocodile y la conspiración de su baroque Works, y también le confirmo que estoy viva y que he traído conmigo algunos nakamas con una gran determinación- Dijo a la vez que todos sonreían por sus palabras

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- pregunto vivi al ver la cara de preocupación de Carue- Debes cruzar el decierto por tu cuenta- dijo algo preocupada, sin embargo Carue rápidamente recupero sus animos y asintió emocionado y decidido, vivi de inmediato sonrio y comenzó a colocar la carta por dentro de la ropa de Corue para que el animal pudiera llevarla sin perderla

-Amiguito, te recomiendo que raciones tu agua mientras estes cruzando el decierto, Morir desidratado no debe ser agradable- Dijo Liria mientras ella y Luffy negaban con la cabeza, a la vez que todos los observaban con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza – Pero de cualquier forma, te deseo suerte!- dijo mientras levantaba su pulgar en aprobación

-¡Asi es, da lo mejor de ti!- Dijo Luffy igual de emocionado

-Bueno, ve a decirle a mi padre…..QUE SU REINO SERA SALVADO!- Dijo vivi emocionada a la vez que todos asentían emocionados, inmediatamente Carue comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad aunque claro, primero se detuvo un instante a tomar agua

-Te dijimos que raciones el agua!- Gritaron todos exasperados

-Sabia que Crocodile de los shichibukai estaba en este reino, ¿pero quien a oído hablar de un pirata tratando de tomar un reino?, que chiste mas malo- dijo Ace a Zoro mientras se recargaba en la barandilla del barco desinteresadamente- ¿Un pirata tratando de echar el ancla y establecerse en un lugar?, No creo que trate de tomar el trono para convertirse en rey- dijo mientras Zoro le prestaba toda su atención- hay algo mas en esta usurpación del reino que nuestros ojos no ven- Dijo a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia Luffy

-¿Mas?- susurro Zoro mientras también caminaba hacia los demás

-¡Bien!, ¡Partamos!- Grito Luffy mientras subía en el barco de un salto

-¡Oye aun no estoy a bordo!- grito Usopp asustado- Además tu hermana tampoco ha subido al barco- dijo a la vez que todos dirigían su vista a liria que se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar , como pensando

-Oe Liria!, no piensas subir?- dijo Luffy ya dispuesto a bajar por ella

-Eh?, oh, cierto,….no te preocupes Luffy en un segundo subo!- Grito a la vez que para sorpresa de todos ella desaparecía y reaparecía justo a un lado de Luffy –Listo, ya podemos partir- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar asta una de las orillas del barco, cabe decir que este comportamiento preocupo un poco a sus hermanos

-.-….-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El reino del desierto, Arabasta- Dijo un hombre que se encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura, a la vez que encendía un puro en su boca –Incluso con una historia de miles de años desde su concepción sobre estas arenas…El desierto sigue apestando a muerte- dijo simplemente a la vez que su vista pasaba por una ventana –Este país a estado bajo la sombra de la muerte desde su creación- Dijo mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro

-Hemos recibido un informe- Dijo una joven mujer mientras entraba en la habitación (es Robin u) –Los barcos de los Billions estacionados en Nanohana, fueron aniquilados por una fuerza desconocida, ahora tengo a nuestros empleados confirmando el incidente- dijo la mujer mientras miraba fijamente al hombre frente a la ventana

-Hombres como esos que conforman los Billions son fácilmente remplazables, ¿Y que pasa si una sola gota de agua a caído en el desierto?, eso no interrumpe el plan en lo mas mínimo- Dijo a la vez que se mantenía firme y sin mirar a la mujer a sus espaldas –Sin embargo, si alguien que busca oponerse a mi sale de su agujero… Aplástenlo- dijo firmemente y sin titubear

-Entendido- dijo de la misma forma la mujer en la habitación- Aunque algunos "testigos" afirman haber visto como una ráfaga de aire destruía los barcos- Dijo la mujer con algo de curiosidad

-Una ráfaga de viento?...suena interesante, de cualquier forma, eso no me detendrá –Dijo el hombre sin despegar su vista de la ventana

-He enviado a los mensajeros Erimaki para que entreguen el mensaje- dijo la mujer a la vez que salía de la habitación

-bien echo- fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la ventana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Los sombreros de paja ya se encontraban cerca de la orilla, sin embargo segundos antes de que pudieran desembarcar Ace fue a charlar con Liria

-Oye, estas bien?- dijo Ace cuando llego junto a su hermana a la vez que se recargaba en la barandilla

-Eh?, si….estoy bien, solo estaba pensando…-dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada, mala señal, pensó Ace mientras la miraba fijamente

-y en que piensas si se puede saber?- dijo mientras aun la miraba

-Solo…no lo se, últimamente recordé algunas cosas no muy agradables- dijo la chica mientras masajeaba levemente sus sienes

-Mmm, ya veo, supongo que no quieres contarme verdad?- dijo Ace a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta

-La verdad solo me gustaría poder olvidarlo todo…-Dijo ella a la vez que su vista se perdía en el mar

-Ahora que lo pienso, donde te hiciste ese tatuaje?- dijo a la vez que se percataba del tatuaje en el hombro derecho de su hermana

-ah, bueno, me lo hice en uno de mis viajes- dijo Liria a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el tatuaje y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro, se trataba de la figura de una ráfaga de viento perfectamente estilizada, con varias curvas y echo a un color celeste como el cielo – Realmente significa mucho para mi- Dijo mientras miraba a Ace mientras él le sonreía cálidamente, era verdad, a pesar de los años su pequeña hermana no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo aquella niña llena de ilusiones, y eso en cierta forma le hacia sentirse un poco mal….si él no hubiera partido de la isla, podría haberle ayudado…tal vez pudo haber evitado que ella fuera denigrada por aquellos piratas

-Liria-chan, lamento interrumpir su plática pero, deberías ponerte esto antes de que desembarquemos –Dijo Nami mientras le entregaba algunas prendas a Liria, esta solo asintió sonriente y se despidió de Ace

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por fin hemos llegado- Dijo Luffy mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos (no exageradamente xD)

-¡Por fin vamos a caminar por el desierto!- dijo Chooper emocionado- Aunque debe hacer mucho calor- dijo ahora un poco preocupado

-He oído que la temperatura sobrepasa los 50 grados durante el día- Dijo Nami mientras comenzaba a bajar a cubierta junto con Chooper

-¡HE HABLAS EN SERIO!- Grito Chooper muy sorprendido a la vez que Nami solo asentía

-¡QUE TE A PASADO NAMI-SAN!- Grito horrorizado Sanji mientras veía a Nami con su túnica (la cual le cubría todo el cuerpo) –¡DONDE ESTA TU VESTIDO DE BAILARINA!-Grito aun desesperado- ¡NO VIVI-SAN!, TU TAMBIEN NO!- Grito con lagrimas calendo por sus ojos

-Supongo que ya están todos listos no es así?- Pregunto Liria apareciendo en cubierta con una túnica color celeste y su cabello negro recogido en una cola alta, claro con dos mechones por fuera los cual enmarcaban su rostro, naturalmente sanji palideció al verla

-¡NO, INCLUSO LIRIA-SAN LLEVA PUESTO ESO! NOOOO-Dijo desesperado el pobre cocinero- ¡¿POR QUE LLEVAN ESO PUESTO!?- Grito con sus ojos saliendo de sus cuencas

-Porque nos quemaremos por el intenso sol del desierto si dejamos nuestra piel al descubierto- dijo Vivi tranquilamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Oh pobre y desdichado….Mis preciosas bailarinas….Mi hermosa Liria-san…..-Musito Sanji mientras comenzaba a rodar por toda la cubierta

-Toma Luffy-nii –Dijo Liria mientras se acercaba a Luffy con algunas prendas en las manos –será mejor que uses esto- Dijo a la vez que se lo entregaba

-Oh!, claro, gracias Liria!- Dijo Luffy emocionado mientras tomaba las prendas en sus manos sonriente

-Deberíamos prepararnos para desembarcar- Dijo Zoro apareciendo a un lado de Luffy, sin embargo se puso un poco nervioso por la mirada que le dirigió Liria, después de todo aun no olvidaba sus palabras en la mañana

-Yo pienso igual- Dijo Usopp apareciendo justo a un lado de Zoro

-Pues entonces que estamos esperando!- Dijeron Luffy y Liria a la vez que ambos levantaban un puño emocionados, mientras todos los miraban con una gota de sudor a la vez que identificaban ciertos parecidos en los hermanos

-¿Qué demonios….?- pregunto Zoro en el momento en que se disponía a bajar el ancla, sin embargo unas criaturas extrañas salían del mar -¿Tortugas?- pregunto el espadachín confundido

-¿No querrás decir focas?- dijo Luffy un poco confundido

-¡Kung Fu Dogongs!- Grito Vivi repentinamente preocupada

-"Deben pelear y vencerme si desean desembarcar aquí, si están demasiado asustados desembarquen en la otra orilla, idiotas!"- dijo Chopper traduciendo los curiosos sonidos que emitían los Kung Fu Dogongs

-Pues si que son rudos- Dijo Liria a la vez que reía un poco ante los animalitos

-No puedo estarme quieto después de que me hayan llamado idiota- Dijo Usopp tratando de impresionar a los demás a la vez que saltaba desde la barandilla del bote, claro que segundos después se encontraba tirado con bastantes golpes

-Olvide mencionarlo, los Kung Fu Dogongs son muy fuertes!- dijo Vivi mirando con lastima al pobre francotirador

-Oe minna, creo que tenemos un ganador por aquí- Dijo Liria mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus manos momentáneamente

-¡Ganar es aun peor!- Grito Vivi exasperada

Aunque de un momento a otro el pequeño animalito ya se encontraba parado mirando a Luffy con ojos brillantes

-El código de los Kung Fu Dogongs dice que deben convertirse en discípulos de todo aquel que los derrote- Dijo Vivi mientras miraba como Luffy se encontraba con el pequeño ser

-Un arte marcial muy duro- Dijo Zoro mientras miraba a los pequeños animales

-Sugoii Luffy-nii!- Dijo Liria tratando de animar a su hermano un poco

-¡CONSIGUIO MAS DICIPULOS MIENTRAS HABLABAMOS!- Grito Vivi desesperada mirando como Luffy se encontraba con un montón de los pequeños

-¡BIEN, TODOS SIGANME!- Grito Luffy a los pequeños mientras ellos lo miraban expectantes para a continuación hacer varias posiciones que Luffy les indicaba

-Oh, sugoii- Dijo Liria mientras aplaudía feliz por ver a Luffy divirtiéndose

-Bien, nos dirigimos a Yuba!- Dijo Luffy emocionado a la vez que se paraba con el ejercito de Kung Fu Dogongs detrás de el

-Espera un momento- Dijo Zoro nervioso a la vez que se acercaba- acaso piensas llevarlos contigo!?- pregunto irritado

-No puedes Luffy!- Dijo Nami mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras

-Lo mas probable es que esos Dugongs no puedan cruzar el desierto- Trato de explicar Vivi tranquila, sin embargo ambas quedaron paralizadas segundos después cuando los pequeños animalitos abrazaron las piernas de Luffy

Mientras tanto Sanji se encontraba mirando con ojos de corazón a Liria quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras entre sus brazos abrazaba de manera infantil a uno de los Kung Fu Dogongs, y a su lado Chooper se encargaba de pensar en alguna solución

-Son tan lindos!- Dijo Liria a la vez que abrazaba al pequeño animal, Ace y Luffy no pudieron evitar ver a su pequeña hermana como una niña de nuevo, pues sinceramente, se veía bastante tierna

-Ya lo tengo!- Dijo Chooper a la vez que comenzaba a saquear en las proviciones, ignorando las preguntas de Usopp y Sanji, para segundos despues sostener un trozo de carne- Tomen, les dare esto si se quedan aquí y se comportan, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo amablemente a la vez que Liria lo imitaba con otro grupo de Kung Fu Dogongs, claro que para cuando los Dogongos reaccionaron inmediatamente comenzaron a secuestrar a Chooper y a Liria

-Chooper!- Grito Usopp

-Liria!-Gritaron Luffy y Ace a la vez que comenzaban a correr detrás de los pequeños animales

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 2 MINUTOS DESPUES-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡SUELTENLA!- Dijo Ace mientras jalaba a su hermana y al mismo tiempo los Dogongs hacían lo mismo mientras negaban firmemente con la cabeza

-Eh dicho que la SUELTEN!- Grito una vez mas mientras jalaba con mayor fuerza- Luffy, no podrías venir y ayudarme!- Dijo nuevamente a la vez que miraba a Luffy de lo mas relajado

-Oe minna, suéltenla!- Dijo Luffy e inmediatamente los pequeños animales soltaron a Liria

-Wiii- Dijo Liria mientras literalmente salía volando unos centímetros por sobre el suelo

-Liria!- Dijo Ace mientras intentaba atraparla antes de que callera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. OTROS DOS MINUTOS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Escucha, Luffy!- dijo Nami seriamente-¿Entiendes en que situación nos encontramos?- pregunto a la vez que miraba a Luffy

-Dijeron que vendrían conmigo, ¿Por qué no me los pude traer?- pregunto un poco desilusionado – Si hasta se encariñaron con Liria- dijo Luffy mientras dirigía su mirada a Ace quien se encontraba con Liria firmemente sujeta al tiempo que miraba sospechosamente a todas direcciones , lo mismo pasaba con Usopp quien sostenía a Chooper

-¡No podemos entrar a una ciudad con toda esa manada!- Dijo Nami mientras Luffy bajaba un poco la mirada, después de todo a él no le gustaba que Nami se molestara con el, no sabia porque exactamente pero cada vez que la peli naranja se molestaba con el, su corazón sufría un apriete

\- Supongo que si Chooper no hubiera hablado con ellos hubiéramos tenido un buen problema- Dijo Usopp a la vez que negaba con la cabeza

-Si, seguían diciendo: "Vamos a seguirlo!", si no les hubiéramos dado comida, seguramente lo habrían echo- dijo Chooper cruzado de brazos mientras Usopp lo liberaba

-Cielos, gracias a ti nuestras provisiones de comida se han reducido- Dijo Sanji algo irritado

-Nada mas que problemas, verdad?- Dijo Ace mientras también liberaba a Liria, claro, sin quitarle la vista de enzima, como todo buen hermano mayor

-Cierto- Dijo Sanji molesto

Cuando de pronto unos metros adelante Vivi se detuvo mirando directamente hacia una ciudad desierta que se encontraba frente a ellos

-¿Dónde es aquí?- Pregunto Usopp algo confundido

-¿Esta ciudad es Yuba?- Pregunto Luffy mientras llegaba al lugar donde todos se detuvieron

-No, esto es Erumalu- Dijo Vivi mientras su mirada recorría aquel lugar sin vida –Una vez fue conocida como la ciudad verde- dijo con tristeza en su voz

-¿La ciudad verde?- pregunto Luffy aparentemente confundido

-Mirando esta ciudad pueden entender...lo que la organización Baroque Works le ha hecho a este país, y cuanto esta sufriendo la gente de Arabasta– dijo Vivi mientras comenzaba a caminar por la ciudad sin vida seguida de todos, quienes solo podían dirigir miradas de tristeza a su alrededor

-Ahh, es cierto que aquí no hay nada- Dijo Luffy a la vez que Vivi asentia tristemente

-Si…Pero aunque la ciudad este ahora en ruinas, antes de que decayera había sido una ciudad llena de exuberantes plantas verdes- dijo Vivi mientras seguía caminando por aquel sendero arenoso

-¿Este lugar , eh?- Dijo Zoro sarcásticamente a la vez que pateaba una roca en el camino

-Esta región nunca tuvo mucha lluvia, pero recolectando el agua en las raras ocasiones que llovía, el pueblo fue prosperando por su cuenta- dijo a la vez que seguían caminando por el desierto –Sin embargo, en los últimos tres años , No ha caído ni una sola gota de lluvia en todo el reino- dijo Vivi con una mirada de tristeza

-¡¿Tres años!?- Pregunto Sanji realmente sorprendido

-¿Tanto tiempo?- pregunto Chooper de la misma forma

-Pero aun sin lluvia, tienen ese rio por el que subimos- dijo Zoro con su rostro libre de emociones

-Si, ¿no pueden sacar agua de ese rio tan grande?- Dijo Usopp mientras señalaba hacia atrás

-La respuesta yace adelante- Dijo Vivi y sin mas todos comenzaron a caminar- La completa falta de lluvia es una catástrofe que no ocurría en Arabasta desde hace miles de años , pero, había un lugar donde siempre llovía- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-y eso era en la capital, Alubarna, no es así?- dijo Liria mientras caminaba con las manos detrás de su cuello – la gente del pueblo solía llamarlo, el milagro del rey, sin embargo un día hubo un…..incidente si no me equivoco –Dijo Liria mientras todos la miraban

-Asi es….unos barcos se encontraban desembarcando y transportando una gran carga al palacio….sin embargo de un momento a otro la carga callo al piso dejando al descubierto…..una enorme cantidad de Dance Powder…-dijo Vivi apretando los puños con fuerza

-¿Dance Powder?- Dijo casi como una afirmación Nami, de inmediato Luffy dirigió toda su atención a ella, después de todo su navegante era extremadamente inteligente

-¿Cómo?, ¿has oído hablar de el?- pregunto sorprendido Luffy

-Si.. También es conocido como, "polvo invocador de lluvia"- dijo Nami seriamente –Según se el polvo fue inventado por un investigador de un pueblo en el que nunca llovía, básicamente el polvo emite un humo parecido a la niebla que haciende en el aire y artificialmente crea lluvia- dijo mientras todo escuchaban atentos

-Ah, ya lo entiendo!- dijo Luffy ganando atención de todos –Te refieres al polvo misterioso, antes comi un poco, sabe muy mal- dijo sonriendo divertido sin embargo todos lo ignoraron- que les pasa?, creen que miento verdad!- dijo Luffy exasperado

-Yo si te creo Luffy-nii- dijo Liria poniendo una mano en el hombro de Luffy en señal de apoyo

-Un momento, si esa cosa existe, es perfecto para este país no?- dijo Usopp confundido

-Si, eso pensaban- dijo Nami mirando a Usopp

-Solo que el bendito polvo tenia un defecto tremendo….y es que causaba sequia en los países que están a favor del viento, básicamente fuerza a las nubes a madurar inmediatamente, causando asi , la lluvia, lo cual causaba que la lluvia que originalmente iba destinada a otros países , nunca llegara a ellos- dijo Liria mientras mantenía el seño fruncido

-Como resultado, surgió una guerra enorme entre dos reinos, la perdida de vidas fue aumentando, y el gobierno mundial prohibió la venta y creación del dance powder – dijo Nami mientras continuaban caminando

-Un polvo que de la misma manera que trae la felicidad invoca al diablo, eh?- dijo Usopp asombrado

-Así es- dijo Liria mientras asentía a Usopp

-Despues de que el Dance Powder fuera encontrado en nuestro puerto, las personas se pusieron furiosas, y comenzaron a culpar de todo a mi padre, el rey- dijo Vivi decaída

-¡¿QUEE DEMONIOS ,VIVI!, ¡TU PADRE ES MALVADO!-grito Luffy anonadado por la reciente información

-IDIOTA!-grito Sanji a la vez que golpeaba a Luffy- Fue engañado, como podría hacer algo asi el padre de vivi-san, como?,como?,como!- decía mientras lo golpeaba

-Sangi-kun!, por favor detente!, mataras a las pocas neuronas de Luffy-nii !- Grito Liria a la vez que se abrazaba a Sanji en un intento desesperado por que este dejara de golpear a Luffy, claro que este se detuvo inmediatamente cuando sintió como Liria se abrazaba a el

-Oh, Liria-san!- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos a la vez que dejaba a Luffy en paz y medio noqueado

-Por supuesto mi padre no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, al mismo tiempo que se descubrieron enormes cantidades de dance powder dentro del palacio- dijo Vivi molesta

-Así que hay conspiraciones incluso dentro del palacio….- dijo Zoro sorprendido

-¿Qué es este camino Vivi-chan?- dijo Sanji aun sin soltar a Liria a quien realmente no le importaba donde estaba

-Por aquí fluía antes el canal que usaba la ciudad para obtener agua del Rio Sandora, Aun así, este canal fue misteriosamente destruido, sin el canal, la ciudad verde no pudo mantener su suministro de agua, Los ciudadanos continuaron esperando, albergando alguna esperanza….pero la lluvia se negaba a caer- dijo vivi a la vez que Chooper dejaba caer una piedra por un pozo- después del descubrimiento del dance powder, las sospechas hacia mi padre cresen con cada día- dijo bajando la mirada

-Todo de acuerdo al plan de Crocodile…-pensó Zoro

-Inevitablemente, la lucha estallo, cansada la gente simplemente se fue a otros oasis para evitar la guerra y conseguir agua, por ende….-dijo Vivi triste

-La ciudades fueron abandonadas…..por ende, las ciudades como estas cayeron en la ruina- dijo Liria mientras Vivi reprimía las lagrimas de indignación

De pronto un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, cuando sin previo aviso, voces inentendibles, comenzaron a oírse en el viento, todos comenzaron a suponer lo peor pensando que era la armada rebelde (star wars! :v) o que serian los asesinos de Baroque Works, sin embargo todos dieron un sonido de exclamación cuando Liria callo de rodillas al suelo

-AH!- Grito de dolor Liria a la vez que colocaba sus manos en sus oídos, intentando desesperadamente dejar de escuchar las voces

-Liria que sucede!?- Pregunto Nami mientras se agachaba a su altura preocupada

-Que se detengan!, no quiero escucharlas!-Grito Liria con lagrimas deslizando por sus ojos a la vez que se encogía en el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraba –No quiero su dolor….no quiero escucharlas….-dijo desesperadamente mientras los sombreros de paja (y ace) trataban por todos los medios de averiguar que le sucedía

-Liria!, que sucede!-Dijo Ace tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, sin embargo ella solo seguía llorado mientras apretaba firmemente sus manos en sus oídos

-Kaze ni yoru bunsan…..(Dispersión del viento)- Fue el murmullo que salió de los labios de Liria, inmediatamente después el viento fue completamente dispersado por una fuerte corriente de aire que salió del cuerpo de Liria, los demás solo atinaron a agachar la cabeza para evitar la fuerte ráfaga de viento

-Que demonios fue lo que paso- Dijo Zoro esperando una explicación

-las voces….la ciudad….estaban sufriendo…-dijo casi en un murmullo Liria

-Que quieres decir con eso, las voces eran inentendibles- dijo Usopp sin entender

-La wind wind no mi ,me permite entender…sentir…saber lo que el viento quiere decir…-dijo entrecortadamente –lo que ustedes escucharon como murmullos….yo lo escuche como gritos desesperados….no puedo soportar tanto dolor….demasiadas voces…todas sufriendo…transmitiéndome parte de su dolor….fue demasiado….-dijo a la vez que apretaba la arena entre sus puños, y los demás solo la miraban con lastima

-Que es eso!- dijo Luffy a la vez que salía corriendo en dirección a un lugar donde se encontraba un bulto en la arena

-¡¿Aun hay alguien viviendo en esta ciudad?!- Dijo Vivi sorprendida a la vez que Chooper seguía tratando de calmar a Liria , sin embargo al momento que los sombreros de paja llegaron al lugar (menos Liria y Chooper que seguían en donde Liria se había caído) solo pudieron ver un cadáver...

-Padre….¿que es lo que ha hecho mi padre y la gente de este reino?- Dijo Vivi mientras se agachaba un poco junto al cadáver –Destruir la vida de la gente que ha luchado contra la naturaleza para vivir en este desierto…¿Por qué?...¡que derecho tiene para hacer esto!...todo es mi culpa….debimos de haberlo descubierto mucho antes….así la gente de este pueblo no hubiera sufrido tanto…- dijo desesperada sin percatarse de que Luffy, Sanji y Usopp se encontraban frente a uno de los edificios de la ciudad

-Nada de lo que esta sucediendo es culpa de tu padre….todo…todo es culpa del malnacido de Crocodile!- Dijo Liria apareciendo a un lado de Vivi –Todas las voces….todos ellos….lo saben….ellos son consientes de que nada de esto es culpa del rey!, mucho menos tuya! –Dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza, Vivi solo pudo voltear a verla con algunas lágrimas, y de un momento a otro la torre cerca de los 3 muchachos cayo en pedazos

-No te culpes a ti misma por la desgracia de este reino….mejor sigue adelante para poder hacer pagar a ese maldito…..hazlo por ellos, por todos los que murieron sabiendo la verdad….hazlo por tu reino- Dijo a la vez que le ayudaba a levantarse –Además….no es lindo ver un rostro lleno de esperanza ser llenado por lagrimas….-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa como apoyo

-Vivi!, tenemos que seguir adelante!- Dijo Luffy a la vez que todos sonreían –Ya nos detuvimos por mucho tiempo- Dijo y comenzó a caminar

-Debemos llegar a Yuba- dijo Zoro decidido –Hay es donde esta la armada rebelde verdad? (hay esta yoda! xD)-dijo mirando a Vivi a los ojos

-Si, convenceré al líder para que detenga la revuelta, ¡Todas las catástrofes en Arabasta han sido culpa de Crocodile!, voy a decirle la verdad y poner fin a este inútil derramamiento de sangre!- Dijo Vivi completamente segura de si misma

-Sabes Vivi…..Hablas como toda una líder….seguramente todo tu reino estaría orgulloso de ti- Dijo Liria con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Luffy, sin notar la mirada sorprendida que Liria le dirigió

-Espero que ya estén contentos…-Susurro Liria tan bajo que nadie la escucho, y segundos despues un murmulllo se escucho junto a ella

-Si…muchísimas gracias por darle animos a la princesa…realmente estamos agradecidos –dijo una voz en el viento

-De nada…-dijo Liria

-Eh?, dijiste algo Liria?- Pregunto Luffy a unos metros adelante

-No, Debió ser tu imaginación Luffy-nii !-Dijo sonriente Liria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, eh aquí el nuevo capitulo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, me estoy basando en los capítulos del anime, solo que cambio bastantes cosas para poder integrar a Liria en la historia, de cualquier modo, espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews diciéndome su opinión, de verdad fue difícil poder terminar el capitulo, en mi ciudad estuvo lloviendo mucho y entre la escuela, y las mini inundaciones, no encontraba mucho tiempo para escribir , pero con esfuerzo todo es posible! xD, como sea, hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, la verdad me tarde un tiempo en terminar el capitulo pero aquí esta, espero que sea de su agrado, y que puedan disfrutarlo

ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES EL PERSONAJE DE NEFERET.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAP 4: El viaje por el desierto

Los sombreros de paja y Ace se encontraban caminando por las áridas tierras del desierto

-Ahhh..- Exclamo Luffy repetidas veces a la vez que caminaba con un paol a modo de bastón –Me quemo…ya ni siquiera sudo- Dijo a la vez que casi se tiraba al suelo

-Ya basta de "Ahhhs" Luffy- dijo Nami con una mirada de clara molestia –Vas a quedar exhausto- dijo a la vez que utilizaba su mano para poder echarse algo de aire

-Ahhhh- Dijo una vez mas Luffy a la vez que parecía desfallecer , Nami solo pudo poner una mirada de molestia a la vez que dejaba de mirarlo

-Ya no puedo mas….aguanto sin ningún problema el frio pero no puedo soportar el calor- Dijo el pequeño Chopper mientras era llevado por Zoro en una pequeña camilla improvisada, aunque sinceramente el pequeño animal parecía medio muerto (asi me pongo yo cuando estoy mucho tiempo caminando en el sol TT-TT)

-Eso es porque eres demasiado peludo- Dijo Usopp con algo de envidia de Chopper por no tener que caminar –Porque no te quitas ese disfraz de animal?- dijo obviamente tratando de molestar a Chopper, cosa que logro porque el pequeño rápidamente asumió una forma mas grande y amenazante

-¿Qué dijiste, IMBECIL?!-dijo el ya no tan pequeño Chopper a la vez que miraba amenazantemente a Usopp (cresen tan rápido ;-;)- No te burles de los renos!- grito aun en su forma grande, sin darce cuenta de que Zoro trataba inútilmente de poder jalar la camilla en la que Chopper se encontraba parado

-Ahhh, UN MONSTRUO!-grito Usopp levemente intimidado, a la vez que comenzaba a temblar sin control alguno

-Chopper!, no te agrandes asi!-dijo Zoro dándose por vencido con la camilla –No puedo tirar de ti!-Dijo tratando de convencer a Chopper de volver a su forma normal

-¿A quien llamas monstruo?, narizón estúpido!-Dijo Chopper visiblemente indignado a la vez que Usopp solo se mantenía temblando (como un chihuahua :v)

-Vuelve a la normalidad!- Dijo Zoro a la vez que obligaba de un golpe a Chopper a volver a ser pequeño, Ace solamente levanto un poco la mirada, aunque mantenía su actitud seria

-Parece que el calor no te afecta nada Vivi-chan- Dijo Sanji tranquilamente mientras continuaba caminando al lado de Vivi, Nami y por supuesto Liria

-Yo me crie en este país, ya estoy acostumbrada- Dijo Vivi con una sonrisa –Aunque me sorprende la resistencia de Liria-san- dijo a la vez que ambos miraban a Liria quien simplemente seguía caminando con una sonrisa y de lo mas normal

-Cierto!, Liria , como lo haces?, no pareces ni un poco cansada!- Dijo Nami a la vez que seguía tratando inútilmente de refrescarse un poco

-La verdad es que ya había cruzado por un desierto antes, además que gracias a la Wind Wind no mi , mi recistencia a los climas extremos mejoro bastante, realmente no siento mucho calor ya que mi cuerpo esta prácticamente echo de aire- dijo mientras con un movimiento de mano enviaba una suave pero refrescante brisa asia Nami, Vivi y Sanji, quienes de inmediatos se sintieron agradecidos por el gesto

-Sugoii, en verdad que tus habilidades son muy hábiles Liria-san- Dijo Vivi mientras sonreía cálidamente

-Liria-chan!, eres asombrosa!-dijo Sanji con su mirada de enamorado , Liria solamente sonrió con mucha felicidad

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Rayos, ¿porque son tan altas las dunas por aquí?-Dijo Usopp mientras a duras penas trataba de subir por la gran duna de arena –Pensaba que los desiertos eran mas llanos que esto- Dijo muriendo de calor

-Ahhh- Dijo Luffy mientras se arrastraba por la arena

-Este es un decierto antiguo, las dunas de arena mas grandes alcanzan hasta los 300 metros- dijo Vivi tranquilamente mientras caminaba

-3….300 metros!-dijo Usopp realmente sorprendido –Es como estar escalando montañas!- dijo agotado

-Vamos Usopp, despues de todo que es una simple montaña para el grandioso capitán Usopp?- dijo Liria mientras levitaba algunos sentimetros y aparecia de cabeza justo delante de Usopp

-Eh?, T-Tu, si estabas escuchando mis historias?-dijo Usopp repentinamente sorprendido a la vez que miraba a Liria con lagrimas como cataratas en los ojos

-Claro!, después de todo tus historias son muy interesantes!- dijo Liria con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro –Pero la verdadera pregunta es….¿el asombroso capitan Usopp se dejara vencer por una duna de arena?- dijo mirándolo con una seja levantada levemente

-No!, claro que no!- Grito Usopp para segundos después comenzar a correr para llegar a la sima de la duna

-jamás entenderé como lo haces –Dijo Ace mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza a la vez que mantenía una sonrisa divertida

-supongo que con los años aprendí un par de trucos- Dijo tranquilamente mientras llevaba un dedo al centro de su boca (como cuando le quieres decir "shhh" a alguien)

-Ahh, ya no puedo mas…hace demasiado calor…-Dijo Luffy a la vez que trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar a Usopp, Nami sintió un poco de lastima por el

-¡Luffy!, ¡Solo un trago mas!-Dijo a la vez que lo miraban con algo de pena -¡Lo suficiente para llenar tu boca!- dijo Nami mientras lo miraba fijamente, sin embargo con lo que nadie contaba era que Luffy expandiría su boca tomando una excesiva cantidad de agua

-¡ES DEMACIADO!-grito nami a la vez que golpeaba a Luffy provocando que escupiera parte del agua

-Guarda algo para mi también!, acabas de tomar 18 tragos!-Grito Usopp realmente molesto

-¡Detente!, ya habias bebido antes!-Dijo Sanji mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente

-Es mi turno!-grito Usopp, dando asi comienzo a una gran pelea entre los 3, que termino con todos discutiendo por que Luffy había derramado el agua (supongo que el vaso esta medio vacío ahora :v –se escuchan grillos- ;-;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ahh, tengo hambre!- dijo Luffy dispuesto a tomar algo de la carne que se estaba cocinando

-¡Deja de ser tan avaricioso!, ¡Aun esta crudo , no te lo comas!-Dijo Sanji a la vez que daba un manotazo a Luffy para que no tocara la comida –Nami-san, Vivi-san, Liria-san, mis ángeles!, esperen un poco mas , pronto estará lista la comida!-Dijo Sanji mirando a las chicas con corazones en los ojos, mientras Nami lo ignoraba , Vivi le agradecía y Liria solo reía un poco.

-Huele bien- Dijo Usopp mientras se le hacia agua la boca y trataba de tomar un poco discretamente

-NO LO TOQUES!-dijo Sanji mientras daba otro manotazo, esta vez a Usopp

-Porque no?, ya están listos!-Dijo Luffy emocionado –vamos a comerlos!-dijo a punto de extender su mano nuevamente

\- NO LOS TOQUES!-Grito Sanji nuevamente

-Luffy-nii, deberías escuchar a Sanji-kun- Dijo Liria a la vez que daba un pequeño y cabe decir suave golpe en la cabeza a Luffy –Sanji-kun se esta esforzando por poder preparar una deliciosa comida, lo menos que podemos hacer es esperar- dijo negando levemente con la cabeza, Luffy de inmediato, por miedo a quedar mal a los ojos de Liria, se sentó rápidamente sin moverse mucho

-Oh, Liria-san!, Eres tan dulce!-Dijo Sanji con su típica mirada de enamorado claro, sin dar a saber lo que esas palabras habían provocado en el, ella de verdad lo respetaba a ese punto?, tanto como para regañar a su propio hermano?, puede que Luffy fuera un idiota, pero no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo mucho que Liria admiraba a Luffy

-Hacia mucho calor por el dia-Dijo Nami a la vez que ella y Vivi temblaban de frio -¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo mirando a Vivi fijamente

-En el desierto no hay nada que absorba el calor, los días son muy calurosos y las noches son bastante heladas-Dijo Vivi mientras ella y Nami seguían temblando incontrolablemente –El desierto guarda muchos peligros inesperados-Dijo a la vez que las dos pasaban su vista por el desierto, y además daban cuenta de Liria quien se encontraba de los mas tranquila sentada sobre de una roca

-Liria-san!, es que acaso no tienes frio?-Dijo Vivi un poco sorprendida

-Eh?, oh el frio?, no en realidad, digo es algo frio pero a mi siempre me han relajado las brisas frescas –dijo a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el viento la refrescaba

-Miren las estrellas….-Dijo Chopper interrumpiendo la platica de las chicas

-Te gustan las estrellas Chopper?- dijo Liria dulcemente al ver la ilusión en los ojos del pequeño

-Hai!, antes vivía en una isla de invierno, en las islas de invierno el cielo siempre esta lleno de gruesas nubes de nieve- dijo un poco nostálgico, -es la primera vez que veo tantas estrellas!- dijo ahora realmente emocionado, Liria solamente pudo poner una sonrisa nostálgica

-eso es realmente genial, las estrellas son hermosas- dijo ella calmadamente mientras dirigía su vista al cielo

-A ti te gustan las estrellas Liria?- dijo Chopper tomando la libertad de llamarla por su nombre, de cierta forma Liria le transmitía un sentimiento nuevo , un sentimiento materno…

-Hai…las estrellas siempre fueron un consuelo para mí….-dijo con algo de nostalgia en la voz, cosa que hizo que todos le prestaran atención

-A que te refieres con consuelo?-dijo Chopper algo confundido

-Como ya les había comentado antes, me fui con unos piratas hace mucho tiempo…estuve encerrada con ellos por dos largos años, realmente me sentía sola…hubo días en los que realmente odiaba estar viva…pero siempre que me sentía mal o decaída, salía a mirar las estrellas…de alguna manera sentía que ellas compartían una parte de mi dolor…eso me ayudaba a seguir adelante y soportar todas las cosas horribles que pase-dijo a la vez que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Chopper –pero eso ya se acabo….las estrellas ya no tienen que cargar con mi dolor…y estoy realmente feliz de poder observarlas junto a las personas que quiero!, de alguna forma creo que ellas están felices…de poder dejar ir el sufrimiento y las penas de quienes las miran…-dijo a la vez que se levantaba y caminaba un poco lejos de los demás , nadie la siguió, ellos sabían que ella necesitaba pensar

Pocos segundos después todos olvidaron las palabras de Liria pues fueron distraídos por Luffy y los demás quienes se peleaban por chopper, sin embargo Ace se mantenía serio, pensando en cuantos errores cometió, el abandono a sus hermanos por ir detrás de su sueño, el sabia que ellos no le reprocharían nada, pero aun así se sentía fatal

-¿No te sorprende?-Dijo Vivi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ace –Luffy-san, al principio yo también estaba sorprendida –dijo mientras miraba a Luffy junto con Chopper –Luffy-san no actúa como un capitán, es normal que un capitán pirata sea alabado por su tripulación, pero esta misma tarde estaban peleando tanto solo porque tomo algo de agua…pero…¿sabes que?...después de estar con ellos durante tanto tiempo he comenzado a entenderlos un poco…-dijo con algo de nostalgia

-Esa es la forma que tiene Luffy de hacer las cosas –Dijo Ace sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se adueñara de su rostro –No a cambiado nada desde que era un niño, pero aunque sea asi la gente siempre se reúne alrededor suyo, es un hermano mayor muy tonto pero tiene cierto encanto-dijo a la vez que sonreía un poco

-Oh, asi que ya lo sabias?- dijo Vivi algo sorprendida por las palabras de Ace

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo mientras levantaba un poco la vista

-Y que hay de Liria-san?-dijo Vivi mientras se daba cuenta de como Ace se tensaba un poco

-Ella sin duda a cambiado un poco….aunque me duela admitirlo ya no es la niña pequeña que se quedo en esa isla….a madurado, pero al mismo tiempo conserva ese aire de inocencia y bondad que tanto la caracterizaba….-dijo Ace mientras dirigía su vista al cielo estrellado

-Es verdad…la mayor parte del tiempo tiene cierta similitud con Luffy-san…pero hay momentos en los que se vuelve muy madura o nostálgica-Dijo Vivi mientras miraba a Ace

-Asi es….despues de todo ella a sufrido mucho tiempo…pero me sorprende que aun asi ella pueda seguir sonriendo-Dijo a la vez que la buscaba con la mirada –Debo admitir que mis hermanos son bastante especiales….me gustaría haber pasado mas tiempo con ellos –Dijo a la vez que bajaba su vista dispuesto a dormir, minutos después Vivi también se retiro a su tienda de acampar

-.-..-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oe!, ¡Encontré un camarón!-Dijo Luffy mientras entre sus manos sostenía a una criatura extraña (un escorpión o.o)

-Así que eso es un camarón!-Dijo Chopper realmente ilusionado

-No hay camarones en el desierto-Dijo Usopp a la vez que llegaba a donde estaban Chopper y Luffy

-Mira!-Dijo Luffy a la vez que volteaba y le mostraba el supuesto camaleón a Usopp

-¡Oye, tienes razón!, ¡debe ser un camarón del desierto!-dijo realmente iluso y sorprendido el francotirador

-Se ve delicioso!-dijo Luffy con los ojos brillantes a la vez que todos comenzaban a comentar de lo delicioso que lucia el supuesto camarón, al igual que empezaban a discutir por quien lo comería, algunos minutos después Vivi salía de su tienda y ponía una mirada de pánico cuando veía a los muchachos

-Luffy-san!, es peligroso!, tiralo!-Dijo Vivi a la vez que Luffy la miraba sin entender

-No, No voy a desperdiciarlo-Dijo Luffy con el seño fruncido

-Es un escorpión!, es pequeño pero su veneno es mortal!-dijo aun desesperada la princesa –Si te pica, moriras!-Dijo tratando de hacer a Luffy entender

¿Qué?, No Puedo comerlo?, Ah bien , puedes quedártelo Usopp-Dijo a la vez que lo acercaba a Usopp quien solo temblaba de miedo

-Ah!, No me lo des ami!-Dijo mientras se alejaba de Luffy

-entonces lo tirare-Dijo mientras lo lanzaba lejos y Vivi suspiraba tranquila

-Lo siento debí de haberles advertido –Dijo Vivi un poco arrepentida

-Por supuesto que si!-Dijo Usopp algo asustado

-Porque tanto escandalo minna?-Dijo Liria mientras caminaba hacia ellos confundida

-Oh, Liria-san, nada importante, no te preocupes –Dijo Vivi mientras sonreía cálidamente

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?-Pregunto Luffy a la vez que Chopper subía a una roca con el seño fruncido

-Viene….algo-Dijo y todos se pusieron alerta

-y ese "algo", que es?-Pregunto Usopp algo asustado, aunque claro, no hiba a temblar frente a Liria quien ayer le había dicho que le admiraba

-Ah, parece que el viento a tomado fuerza, no tendrás algo que ver Liria?-dijo Ace mientras aparecía de la nada

-No…yo no e echo nada con el viento últimamente-Dijo ella a la vez que también ponía un rostro serio

-Minna cúbranse bajo las rocas!, se acerca una tormenta!, una tormenta de arena!-dijo Vivi realmente alarmada, mientras Ace solo pronunciaba un "oh" de sorpresa

Después de eso la gran tormenta comenzó a azotar a los sombreros de paja mientras todos trataban de resistir

-¡Que molestia!-Dijo Luffy tratando de sostenerse

-Esta bien, fue suficiente!-Dijo Liria perdiendo la paciencia -Uindoshīrudo no sora! (Escudo de viento celeste)-Grito Liria a la vez que una gran esfera color celeste los cubría a todos (algo así como las esferas de viento que hacia el avatar angg :v así es, yo veía avatar )

-Sugoii-Dijo Luffy mientras miraba a su alrededor la gran esfera que los protegía

-Liria-san!, estas segura de que podrás resistir la fuerza de la tormenta?-Dijo Vivi preocupada por la muchacha

-Claro!, o por lo menos eso espero!-Dijo Liria despreocupadamente mientras sonreía de un momento a otro Nami, Sanji y Zoro despertaron

-Que esta sucediendo aquí?!-Fue el grito que dio Nami para segundos después darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un domo gigante

-Liria-san!, que estas haciendo?-Pregunto Sanji preocupado

-Estoy tratando de protegernos de la tormenta de arena-Dijo de lo mas tranquila mientras seguía manteniendo el escudo –aunque no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pueda soportar-Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Chopper la escuchara

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varias horas la tormenta por fin se detuvo y completamente agotada Liria no pudo resistir mas y deshizo el escudo a la vez que caía al suelo casi inconsciente, instantáneamente todos se acercaron a ver como se encontraba y Ace fue el primero en ir levantar la cabeza de Liria de su posición en el suelo

-Liria!, te encuentras bien!-Dijo Nami mientras miraba asustada a la chica

-Hai…solo estoy un poco cansada….-Dijo Liria mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos

-deberías descansar, hiciste demasiado esfuerzo –Dijo Ace suavemente a la vez que Liria sin soportarlo mas caía dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Liria callera dormida los sombreros de paja y Ace comenzaron a caminar de nuevo con la diferencia de que Chopper se encontraba en su forma un poco mas grande y además cargaba a Liria, se preguntaran porque , pues resulta que….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-START FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Supongo que al final se canso demasiado-Dijo Ace mientras miraba a Liria dormida

-Pobre Liria-san…después de todo estuvo resistiendo durante casi 5 horas…crear un escudo tan grande y mantenerlo tanto tiempo seguro la termino agotando…-Dijo Vivi mirando con algo de lastima a Liria

-Bueno pues lo echo, echo esta, lo mejor será que comencemos a caminar, yo llevare a Liria-Dijo Ace mientras se levantaba con la chica en brazos

-Ace!, podría yo llevar a Liria?-Dijo Chopper mientras asumía una forma mas grande

-Supongo que esta bien, pero ten cuidado Chopper –Dijo a la vez que colocaba a Liria en la espalda de Chopper y este la sujetaba firmemente y comenzaba a caminar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..EL FIN DEL FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

-Sanji, a comer!, bento pirata!-Dijo Luffy infantilmente mientras Sanji lo miraba irritado

-Aun no!, no hasta que lo diga Vivi-chan y que Liria-chan despierte –Dijo firmemente el cocinero

-Vivi, vamos a comer , ya no tengo fuerza!-Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa tratando de convencer a Vivi

-Pero aun nos queda 1/10 del camino hacia Yuba, Luffy-san-Dijo Vivi tratando de hacerle entender

-No seas ridícula, No has oído el dicho? "si tienes hambre, come", -Dijo Luffy tratando de sonar serio

-¡No!, Mentiroso!, te lo acabas de inventar!-Dijo Usopp mientras caminaba con su bastón

-No deberían de estarce quejando, chopper esta cargando a Liria, y el no parece cansado-Dijo Nami mientras dirigía su vista a Chopper quien continuaba caminando tranquilamente

-Liria realmente no pesa mucho…de echo podría decir que pesa menos que Nami…me pregunto si será otro de los efectos de la Wind Wind no mi…-Dijo Chopper de manera pensativa

-Increíble…supongo que a fin de cuentas las habilidades de Liria son envidiables-Dijo Nami mientras ponía una cara de mera envidia después de todo, ¿Quién no estaría envidioso de todas las grandiosas habilidades con las que contaba Liria?

-supongo que si, esta bien Luffy-san, que te parece si nos detenemos a comer en la siguiente zona rocosa?-Dijo Vivi con una sonrisa tranquila

-Bien!, minna!, apresurémonos a la siguiente zona rocosa!-Dijo Luffy de lo mas animado

Despues de eso todos terminaron jugando a piedra, papel y tijeras , donde termino ganando Luffy y por alguna extraña razón al ganar tuvo que cargar todas las cosas (el equipaje) aunque de un momento a otro Usopp dio el aviso de que había rocas a la distancia

-ENSERIO? DESCANSO!HURRA!-grito Luffy a la vez que corria a toda velocidad hacia la zona rocosa

-Eh?, que sucede?, donde estamos?-Dijo Liria despertando por los gritos de Luffy

-Oh, gomene, Liria-san, no era nuestra intención despertarte-Dijo Vivi algo avergonzada

-No hay problema, además , ya dormí mucho, Chopper ya debes estar muy cansado, lo lamento-Dijo a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia

-N-No es necesario que te disculpes Liria!, además no pesas mucho-Dijo Chopper con una sonrisa

-Me alegro –Dijo a la vez que sonreía dulcemente al ahora pequeño Chopper

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-..-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

-Ah, sombra, por fin!-Dijo Luffy a la vez que se dejaba caer en la arena, pero de un momento a otro pareció escuchar un sonido que venia de la distancia, como un animal agonizando , rápidamente se acercó al lugar del que provenía el sonido, dando paso a la "espantosa" visión de varias gruyas agonizando en el piso

-Oe, resistan!, traeré a un doctor!-Grito Luffy a la vez que sostenía a una de las gruyas heridas , pocos segundos después salió corriendo con dirección a los muchachos quienes ya no se encontraban tan lejos de donde el se encontraba

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-

-Chopper!, emergencia!, hay unos pájaros heridos!-Grito Luffy, y al instante Chopper se encontraba corriendo al lugar de los hechos junto a Luffy

-¿Pájaros…?, espera Luffy-san!, puede que esos pájaros sean…!-Dijo Vivi realmente preocupada a la vez que todos corrían al lugar de los hechos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.

-Todo nuestro equipaje a desaparecido!-Grito Usopp realmente indignado

-Estamos perdidos-Dijo Nami realmente desanimada

-Supongo que esto es un problema-Dijo Liria a la vez que pasaba una mano por su nuca

-Se los juro, había un montón de pájaros moribundos hace un momento!-Dijo Luffy tratando de probar su punto

-Tendria que haberlos advertido- Dijo Vivi con la mirada baja –Los Warusagi son pájaros que engañan a los viajeros para robarles sus pertenencias-Dijo realmente decaída

-Princesa….realmente creo que debería recordar decirnos las cosas un poco antes…-Dijo Liria a la vez que juguetonamente daba un pequeño golpe en la frente de Vivi, gesto que inmediatamente alivio el ambiente

-entonces fui engañado?...-Dijo Luffy mientras abria grandes los ojos

-Luffy decir que fuiste engañado no solucionara nada!, esas eran provisiones para 3 dias!, robadas por un maldito grupo de pájaros!-Dijo Sanji mientras levantaba a Luffy por el cuello de su camisa

-COMO SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A CRUZAR EL DECIERTO SIN AGUA NI COMIDA?!-grito Sanji realmente enfurecido

-Chicos, por favor dejen de pelear-Dijo Liria con una sonrisa en el rostro sin embargo, nadie la escucho

-Eres un idiota Luffy!-Grito de nuevo sanji

-Que dijiste!-Dijo Luffy molesto

-chicos dejen de pelear!-Dijo un poco mas alto Liria, sin embargo ni así la escucharon

-Parece que no te escuchan-Dijo Ace con una sonrisa de medio lado

-muy bien, es suficiente…Kaze no subarashī toppū! (Gran ráfaga de viento)-Grito Liria y segundos después una gran ráfaga de viento se origino de su cuerpo y dio un golpe certero en Luffy y en Sanji, los cuales cayeron al suelo inevitablemente –Dejen de pelear de una malita vez!, las peleas no resolverán nada!-Dijo con un rostro serio que dejo helados a todos, sin embargo esto paso a segundo plano cuando pudieron divisar a la manada de pájaros a la distancia , los cuales se encontraban consumiendo sus alimentos

-DEVUELVANOS NUESTRAS COSAS!-grito Luffy encolerizado mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de aquellos pájaros

-Luffy-san!, no los persigas!-Dijo Vivi preocupada mientras daba algunos pasos hacia adelante, de un momento a otro todos comenzaban a gritarle a Luffy que no se fuera sin embargo este no les hizo caso

-Supongo que sin duda sigue siendo igual de despistado-Dijo Liria negando con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Deténganse!- Dijo Luffy mientras seguía corriendo detrás de las aves ladronas cuando de un momento a otro una de las garzas fue tragada por algo en la arena, Luffy de inmediato se detuvo solo para darse cuenta que del suelo comenzaban a salir plantas carnívoras gigantes (chan,chan,chan! O.O) una de ellas logro tragar a Luffy, aunque este sin mucho esfuerzo se deshizo de ella

-que es esto?-Dijo Luffy mientras miraba el cadáver de la gran planta en el suelo –Una extraña planta del desierto?...GENIAL!-Dijo con una mirada llena de emoción pero después desvió la mirada porque escucho un gemido de dolor de un animal, al desviar la mirada pudo dar cuenta de un camello que se encontraba atrapado en la boca de una de las plantas extrañas

-Que estas haciendo?, eres muy Gracioso!, quieres que te ayude?-Dijo Luffy al animal frente a el este solo asintió desesperado –muy bien!...gomi gomu no pistoru!-Dijo para que segundos despues su puño saliera disparado contra de la planta y el camello fuera liberado corriendo inmediatamente hacia el extraño que aparentemente era muy fuerte

-Gracias humano-Fueron los pensamientos del camello mientras sudaba a montones , cosa que al capitán le recordó mucho a Usopp

-Menos mal que no te comió ¿eh?, Mientras estaba peleando con esa cosa esos malditos pájaros se fueron!, hay muchas cosas raras viviendo en el desierto ¿eh?-Dijo mientras trataba de encontrar con la vista a los pájaros –Oye camello, que haces tu solo en un lugar como este?-Dijo a la vez que el camello desviaba la mirada asustado –Eh?, que pasa?-Dijo mirando en la misma dirección que el camello dando cuenta de que algo estaba emergiendo desde el suelo, el camello solo puso una mirada atemorisada mientras veian emerger a una gran criatura desde el suelo

-Oh!-Dijo Luffy mientras el y el camello miraban la gran criatura frente a ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Luffy se esta tomando su tiempo…-Dijo Usopp mientras trataba de darce aire con una mano

-Me pregunto si se habrá perdido despues de todo…-Dijo Chopper quien se encontraba en el regazo de Liria mientras ella le proporcionaba un poco de brisa

-La verdad es que se fue sin tener idea de hacia donde iba- Dijo Nami recientemente preocupada…la verdad es que si algo le sucedía a Luffy….no…ella debía ser positiva, su capitán era un hombre fuerte después de todo…por un segundo se sonrojo por los pensamientos que repentinamente le llegaban, de seguro el calor del desierto ya le estaba haciendo daño

-Aun hay muchos peligros del desierto que Luffy-san no conoce….-dijo Vivi preocupada por su amigo

-Luffy-nii es fuerte…estoy segura de que esta bien…y si no lo estuviera el viento ya me lo hubiera dicho- Dijo Liria mientras seguía acariciando el pelaje de Chopper, de alguna manera el pequeño le daba un sentimiento de maternidad, la verdad es que ella tenia una fuerte debilidad a las cosas tiernas y pequeñas como Chopper

-Pero aun asi, creo que lo mejor seria ir a buscarlo, después de todo Luffy es algo despistado-Dijo Zoro mientras el junto a los demás comenzaban a levantarse

-Lo siento-Dijo Ace- El descuidado de mi hermanito….necesita que lo cuiden mucho.-Dijo a la vez que los miraba con algo de pena, aunque no adviertio cuando Liria se puso a su lado y le dio una leve palmada en la cabeza

-No debería sorprenderte, Antes tu y Luffy-nii necesitaban que yo los cuidara todo el tiempo-Dijo Liria con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Oh, vamos, en que momento te convertiste en la hermana mayor?-Dijo Ace mientras se levantaba y la miraba fingidamente ofendido

-Desde que tu te volviste un amargado Ace-nii-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a los demás que la veían con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Cuando todos se disponían a partir para poder encontrar a su capitán el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras una gran nube de humo

-¿¡Qué!?- Dijo Chopper confundido mientras miraba a la distancia

-¿Qué?, porque esta temblando el suelo?-Dijo Usopp mientras comenzaba a temblar levemente de pronto los sombreros de paja vieron como una gran nube de arena se acercaba a ellos y en el frente estaba….

-Luffy?-Dijo Nami mientras todos miraban asombrados como su capitán y un camello?, iban delante de la nube misteriosa

-Pero que es la cosa que lo esta persiguiendo?-Dijo Sanji mientras sujetaba su cigarro de lo mas tranquilo

-No puedo verlo-Dijo Zoro quien ya se encontraba sujetando su katana listo para pelear, cuando de pronto de la nube de arena emergió la gigantesca figura de un lagarto lagartija gigante!

-¡ES ENORME!-Dijeron Usopp y Chopper a la vez que Liria levantaba una ceja con una sonrisa

-Se puede saber quien es nuestro pequeño amigo?-Dijo Liria con algo de sarcasmo en la voz

-¡Un lagarto gigante de sandora!-Dijo Vivi muy asustada sin embargo esto a Liria no pareció afectarle mucho

-Y que se supone que es eso!-Dijo Usopp realmente asustado

-¡Es la raza mas grande de todos los reptiles del desierto!-Dijo Vivi mientras su cerebro trabajaba al mil por hora para saber que hacer, Espera a su presa cubierto bajo la arena!, Tiene garras y dientes afilados , pero rara vez tiene la oportunidad de usarlos, la razón es porque al ser tan grande, casi siempre se tragan a su presa entera!-Dijo Vivi contagiando solo un poco de su desesperación a Nami

-Es un genio causando problemas, ¿no es así?- Dijo Ace mientras se levantaba

-Supongo, pero para eso estamos los hermanos, ¿no es asi?, para sacarnos de los apuros juntos!- Dijo Liria con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que salía corriendo hacia el reptil gigante

-Liria-san, no vallas!, es demasiado peligroso!-Grito Vivi mientras veía como la chica se acercaba cada vez mas al peligro

-No te esfuerces princesa, si algo tienen en común Luffy y Liria, es que son muy amantes del peligro –Dijo Ace mientras acomodaba su sombrero

-Pues entonces supongo que deberíamos apoyarla- Dijo Zoro para que a continuación el junto a Saji salieran corriendo en dirección a su capitán

-Luffy!, listo para acabar con esa cosa?!-Dijo Zoro aproximándose

-Te respaldaremos!-Dijo Sanji mientras corría

-puedes estar tranquilo Luffy-nii – Dijo Liria para segundos después dar un salto de proporciones sobre humanas al igual que los otros dos

-Harikēn ten no ken (puño del huracán celeste)- fue el grito de Liria antes de darle un golpe realmente fuerte al reptil exactamente al mismo tiempo que Zoro y Sanji. Mientras tanto Luffy llegaba junto con el camello a la zona rocosa

-No tenían que llegar tan lejos….-Dijo Usopp con algunas lágrimas en su rostro

-Con los tres atacando al mismo tiempo me da mas lastima el pobre monstruo…-Dijo Nami mientras miraba con pesar al pobre lagarto muerto

-es una lastima, a durado tan poco…-Dijo Liria mientras daba una leve patada al cadáver del reptil, los demás solo pudieron verla con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¿¡Hay otro!?-Dijeron asustados Nami, Usopp y Chopper mientras el gigantesco monstruo se alzaba frente a ellos

-Olvide mencionarles pero los lagartos gigantes de sandora siempre casan a su presa en parejas!- Dijo Vivi entre avergonzada y asustada

-Avisa antes- Dijeron Nami y Usopp mientras la miraban molestos, pero eso poco les duro cuando dieron cuenta de que la gran bestia estaba a punto de devorar a Ace

-Ace, cuidado!-Dijo Nami preocupada

-Que molesto eres- Dijo Ace mirando al reptil- Quieres que juegue contigo?- Dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona – Bueno, Bueno, entonces no hay otra opción –Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, claro que después el gigante reptil termino calcinado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Las rocas aquí parecen sartenes naturales- dijo Sanji mientras cocinaba un trozo de carne por sobre una roca

-y bien?, que pasa con ese camello?- Dijo Zoro mientras miraba fijamente al animal

-no lo se, cuando perseguí a los pájaros lo encontré siendo tragado por una planta mutante del desierto- Dijo Luffy despreocupadamente mientras comía un trozo de carne

-No parece un camello salvaje- Dijo Nami

-si, tiene una silla de montar en su espalda- Dijo Vivi concordando con Nami, sin embargo ninguna de las dos dio cuenta de que Chopper se encontraba con el camello y aparentemente se conocían

-Parece ser que ustedes dos se conocen, o me equivoco Chopper?- dijo Liria con una sonrisa dulce a la vez que Chopper asentía con la cabeza

-Si!, este es el camello que me llevo y me ayudo a escapar de Katorea!-Dijo Chopper feliz

-Genial!, podemos montarlo?, si podemos montarlo las cosas serán mas fáciles – Dijo Usopp emocionado

-Si, eso nos ayudaría bastante- Dijo Sanji con una sonrisa –Parece que dos pueden montarlo- Dijo aun cocinando

-Los camellos pueden resistir perfectamente en el desierto-Dijo Zoro con una leve sonrisa

-Genial, entonces yo seré el primero- Dijo Luffy emocionado mientras comenzaba a subir, sin embargo no lo logro debido a que el camello le golpeo la cabeza- Oye que te pasa?- Dijo Luffy con una mano en la cabeza

-"Soy un camello amante de la libertad, agresivo y caballeroso" – dijo Chopper traduciendo al camello –"Gracias por salvarme de mi apuro", "no me importa ser montado, pero no dejare que me monten los chicos"-dijo como sentencia Chopper

-Maldito!- Dijeron los hombres a la vez que comenzaban a golpearle

-Lo siento mis pequeños bandidos son tan horribles contigo- Dijo Nami melosamente mientras acariciaba al camello

-Ja, supongo que eso a sido muy cruel de su parte, golpear a un pobre animal indefenso- Dijo Lira aguantando la risa y siguiendo el jugo de Nami

-Cierto parece un buen chico no es asi?- Dijo Vivi en la misma situación de Liria

Despues de eso el camello termino siendo llamado pestañas y con Nami montándolo

-Vamos Vivi Sube!- dijo Nami con una sonrisa

-No gracias aun puedo caminar –Dijo Vivi amablemente

-Entonces tu Liria?- Dijo Nami con ojos brillantes

-No creo que sea necesario, recomiendo que suba la princesa, yo puedo caminar, y de ser necesario hasta volar, así que no hay problema – Dijo Liria guiñando un ojo y segundos después Vivi subió al camello ,despues de eso las dos salieron corriendo

-Jajaja, será mejor que las sigamos, deberían empezar a correr- Dijo Liria mientras miraba con una sonrisa a las chicas

-Y tu no piensas correr?- Dijo Zoro burlón

-La verdad me pareció algo cruel dejarlos abandonados, pero si así lo prefieren – Dijo y se escogió de hombros para segundos después desvanecerse frente a los ojos de los chicos –será mejor que corran si no quieren quedar varados!- Grito burlona a la distancia

-ESPERENOS!- gritaron los hombres antes de comenzar a correr

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

bueno pues , este fue el capitulo 4 espero que les aya gustado y por favor se los ruego déjenme sus reviews, realmente me motivan mucho a continuar con la historia ya que los capítulos son largos y algo laboriosos, pero sus review me dan la fuerza para seguir


	5. Chapter 5

muy bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento haber desaparecido pero e sque no tenia Internet en mi casa XD, por suerte ya la recupere y pues, aqui esta el capitulo, por cierto, este capitulo es mas loco y salvaje que los anteriores xD. espero que lo disfruten, y estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta!

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

CAP 5: La promesa del rey

Los sobreros de paja se encontraban caminando por el desierto, claro, a acepción de Nami y Vivi quienes junto con pestañas habían tomado bastante ventaja

-Que calor!- Exclamo Luffy a la vez que caminaba difícilmente por las dunas de arena

-Lo siento Zoro es que hace demasiado calor….-Dijo Chopper mientras era llevado en una camilla improvisada por Zoro

-No te preocupes solo es un pequeño esfuerzo- Dijo Zoro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Supongo que se quedaron muy atrás no es así?-Dijo Liria apareciendo repentinamente junto a los muchachos

-Liria-san!-Dijo Sanji a la vez que dos corazones ocupaban el lugar de sus ojos

-Pensé que te estabas adelantando junto con ellas-Dijo Zoro sin realmente mostrar una emoción fija

-Me pareció demasiado cruel dejarlos solos aquí….pero si quieres que me valla esta bien….-Dijo Liria a la vez que caminaba con la mirada un poco baja, no entendía porque parecía que no podía llevarse bien con Zoro, a ella le agradaba….pero por alguna razón parecía que a Zoro ella no le agradaba mucho

-No le hagas caso al marimo ese!, yo estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí Liria-san!-Dijo Sanji mientras contenía sus ganas de patear a Zoro, es que acaso no podía ser amable?

-Arigato, supongo que me e vuelto un poco molesta con el tiempo, la ultima vez que estuve con tantas personas fue hace mucho…después de todo la vida en el mar puede llegar a ser solitaria…-Dijo mientras miraba el cielo por algunos momentos a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risa amarga, pero de un momento a otro ella ya se encontraba con su típica sonrisa tranquila

-Supongo que el mar es un lugar solitario, para las personas sin nakamas-Dijo Chopper mientras se levantaba y miraba a Liria

-Así es, pero bueno, dejemos las cosas tristes en el pasado-Dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de cargar a Chopper y seguir caminando

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Luffy?-Dijo Usopp llamando la atención de los demás que dirigieron su vista a Luffy que se encontraba parado sin mover un musculo

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami y Vivi se encontraban sobre pestañas, en una alta duna del desierto

-Viajar es mucho mas fácil contigo aquí pestañas- Dijo Nami melosamente mientras acariciaba al camello que solo podía poner una mirada de enamorado, parecida a la de Sanji

-Pero crees que los demás estarán bien?- Dijo Vivi mientras dirigía una mirada preocupada hacia la distancia del desierto

-Claro!, ya veras; seguirán nuestras pisadas para encontrar el camino- Dijo Nami despreocupadamente, Vivi solo miro hacia la distancia de forma preocupada, sin embargo ambas fueron distraídas por el sonido de algo enorme que se acercaba a ellas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡UN TSUNAMI!- grito Luffy presa del pánico mientras los demás lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Usopp de forma desganada

-¡UN TSUNAMI NOS VA A GOLPEAR!- Grito Luffy mientras miraba a la distancia realmente alterado (Todos vamos a morir!, corran por sus vidas! –la escritora comienza a correr en círculos de manera desesperada-)

-Eh, un….Tsunami?...pero si estamos en el desierto…..-Dijo Liria mientras ladeaba su cabeza a la izquierda sin entender la situación de Luffy

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa Luffy?-Pregunto Zoro mientras lo miraba con una seja levantada, sin embargo Luffy seguía gritando como loco

-Lo sabia, Ya sabia yo que era una mala idea-Dijo Usopp mientras miraba a Luffy de manera desganada

-Que cosa?-Pregunto Chopper de manera inocente a la vez que Liria lo colocaba en el suelo para comenzar a caminar a su hermano

-Luffy-nii, estas bien?-Dijo mientras agitaba una mano frente a Luffy

-Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero dijo que no podía resistir la sed, así que se comió algunos cactus que encontró por el camino- Dijo Usopp mientras Luffy continuaba corriendo en círculos y apuntando a la distancia asustado

-¿Cactus?-Pregunto Sanji mientras todos dirigían la vista a Usopp

-Si, por allá-Dijo Usopp antes de señalar a la distancia donde se encontraban los restos de algunos cactus de forma redonda y el interior blanco,-Esos que parecen balones…-Dijo a la vez que la mirada de Chopper se llenaba de temor

-¡Oh no, esos no!-Dijo Chopper presa del pánico del momento

-que sucede Chopper?-Dijo Liria mientras volteaba a mirar al pequeño reno

-¡Son cactus Mezcal!-Dijo espantado el pequeño, mientras Usopp parecía contagiarse del pánico de Chopper –Provocan alucinaciones!-Dijo a la vez que todos volvían a dirigir su vista a Luffy quien continuaba corriendo

-¡ES DEMACIADO TARDE!, ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!-Dijo Luffy mientras miraba a la distancia con las manos en la cabeza (Estamos condenados!, todos vamos a morir! –la escritora continua corriendo aterrorizada hasta que un Nokia mágico la noquea-)

-Luffy-nii deberías calmarte…-Dijo Liria tratando de hacer que su hermano entrara en razón

-¡BIEN VOY A MOLERLO A GOLPES!- grito Luffy mientras tomaba la camilla improvisada y comenzaba a moverla en todas direcciones-¡VOY A GOLPEARLO DURO!-Dijo mientras Usopp y Chopper se alejaban asustados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DE LA ESCRITORA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se puede ver a la escritora sentada en el suelo con una venda en la cabeza y varios nokias tirados en el fondo del escenario

-Tengo una pregunta….se puede golpear a los Tsunamis? (denme su respuesta en los reviews)-Pregunta con una cara de profunda confusión a la vez que se puede ver una gran cortina roja en el fondo

(se abre la cortina y se puede ver a un muchacho con el cabello castaño, unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que la escritora y que además tiene el seño fruncido)

-Aquí frente a ustedes, damas y caballeros, mi mejor amigo!-Dice la escritora sonriente, mientras el chico la mira exasperado, además se escucha el sonido de los grillos

-Porque te la pasas haciendo preguntas tontas!, arruinas la historia con tus comentarios!-Dijo el muchacho mientras golpeaba a la escritora con un periódico enrollado y ella lo veía apunto de llorar

-Porque eres tan malo conmigo?-Dice la escritora con lagrimas en los ojos, sin embargo el muchacho la miraba amenazando con golpearla de nuevo

-Porque te la pasas interrumpiendo la historia?, eres la escritora deberías tomarte en serio esto de escribir!-Dijo con el seño fruncido mientras la escritora se levantaba y lo miraba con un puchero muy infantil

-Es mi historia!, debería poder escribir lo que quiera!-Dijo la pobre escritora mientras cruzaba los brazos de manera infantil

-Como te atreves a hablarme así?, todavía de que estoy aquí asiéndote compañía y me hablas así?-Dice el chico con un aura sombría y macabra a su alrededor, mientras la pobre escritora tiembla de miedo y comienza a rezar por su vida

-No tomes malas decisiones…sabes que cuando te enojas no sabes lo que haces….-Dice la escritora a la vez que disimuladamente se acerca a una gran puerta que dice "SALIDA"

-Es hora de que recibas tu castigo!-Dijo el chico con una voz que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, mientras en su mano sostenía el periódico enrollado y comenzaba a caminar con paso firme a la escritora que casi estaba llorando del miedo

-N-No!, P-Por favor!, ten piedad!-Dice la escritora mientras se pone de rodillas dramáticamente

-No voy a tener piedad….-Dice el chico antes de golpear su propia mano con el periódico enrollado y con los ojos del demonio

-Goku si en verdad estas en el cielo…..SALVAME GOKU!-grita desesperada la escritora antes de que una gran cortina roja se sierre a la vez que solo pueden escucharse los gritos pidiendo piedad de la escritora y el sonido de golpes y regaños

Después de 30 minutos de castigo, la escritora logro despertar la piedad del demonio y le compraron chocolate para que dejara de quejarse, aunque claro, cuando nadie la veía tiro a la basura todos los periódicos de la casa

MORALEJA: No invitar a tus amigos a que vean como escribes fanfics y nunca compres periódico

(esta es una historia verídica TT-TT aunque un poco exagerada, la verdad es que si me golpearon con un periódico, aunque primero se convirtió en super sajajin 0-0, como sea solo quise compartirla con ustedes para que fueran felices un rato, si desean mas locas aventuras de la escritora o mas apariciones de mi mejor amigo alias el ancianito que lee el periódico, díganmelo en los reviews)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DE LA INTERVENCION DE LA ESCRITORA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡VOY A GOLPEARLO TAN DURO QUE HASTA LOS OTROS TSUNAMIS LO SENTIRAN!-dijo Luffy antes de dirigir un puñetazo que curiosamente fue en la dirección en la que estaba Liria, todos pusieron una mirada de pánico al ver que el puño de Luffy impactaría con el rostro de Liria, sin embargo cayeron al estilo anime al ver que Liria desaparecía al momento en que Luffy pretendía golpearla

-Esto no es bueno-Dijo Zoro a la vez que todos observaban como Luffy dirigía su mirada de furia a ellos

-GOMU GOMU NOOOOO- Comenzó a gritar Luffy mientras todos se ponían en posiciones de batalla esperando lo peor, aunque segundos después todos suspiraron aliviados al ver como Luffy caía desmayado al suelo

-Tranquilizante!-Grito Chopper apareciendo detrás de Luffy con una inyección que ahora se encontraba bacía, aunque el pequeño reno parecía que padecería un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento

-Buen trabajo Chopper!- Dijo Sanji mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar con una sonrisa

-Onii-chan, malo-Dijo Liria apareciendo en la escena y pateando a Luffy quien se encontraba en el suelo, todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza por tal acción

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algun lugar del desierto se encontraba Ace parado, aparentemente dormido, aunque estaba parado

-¿y bien?, ¿ya vieron a Nami y a Vivi?-Dijo Ace con la vista baja, demostrando asi que no estaba dormido, aunque de un momento a otro al no recibir respuesta levanto la mirada nervioso

-Luffy?-Pregunto mirando a todas partes , comprobando asi que estaba solo en medio del desierto- ¿¡QUEEE!?-Grito exasperado mientras únicamente se escuchaba su propio eco

(prepárense para una pequeña aparición de mi amigo malvado)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte del desierto se encontraban los demás arrastrando a Luffy que seguía inconsciente

-Mierda….estamos completamente perdidos-Dijo Usopp mientras miraba a la distancia con sus gafas especiales

-Las guellas del camello también desaparecieron-dijo Sanji un poco cansado

-Hablando de eso, no e visto a Ace en un buen rato-Dijo Zoro mientras arrastraba a Luffy

-Me pregunto cuando se habrá perdido-Dijo Usopp mientras miraba a Liria

-Ace-nii es un poco distraído-Dijo Liria mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza

-Probablemente se perdió el solo-Dijo Luffy de repente mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Zoro, sin embargo al escuchar su voz los tres hombres voltearon a mirarlo de una forma sumamente sombría que le helo la sangre a Liria -Cielos que hermano tan problemático, ya solo falta que se pierda Liria-Dijo Luffy negando levemente con la cabeza aunque de un momento a otro lo recorrió un escalofrió al ver la mirada sombría de Liria

-Creo que la que debería decir eso soy yo….Luffy- Dijo Liria de una manera tan macabra, que todos dieron un paso hacia atrás , sin embargo Liria comenzó a caminar hacia Luffy mientras tronaba sus nudillos con la mirada completamente ensombrecida

-L-Liria….Imuto…no t-te precípites- Dijo Luffy algo asustado mientras retrocedía levemente, aunque de un momento a otro Liria ya se encontraba a varios metros sentada sujetando sus rodillas con un aura deprimente alrededor

-Era igual cuando éramos niños….tu y Ace siempre se metían en problemas y después me regañaban a mi….-Dijo de manera depresiva mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos en la arena , Chopper rápidamente se fue a tratar de consolarla

-Bueno, mientras Chopper arregla a tu hermana, nosotros arreglaremos cuentas-Dijo Zoro mientras el Sanji y Usopp se acercaban a Luffy de forma sombría

-¡SOMOS NOSOTROS LOS QUE ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!, ¡Y ES TU CULPA!-Gritaron los 3 a la vez que comenzaban a patearlo sin piedad alguna, varios golpes después Usopp se alejó un poco del grupo

-¿Qué sucede Usopp?-Dijo Sanji mientras observaba como Usopp se colocaba sus gafas especiales de nuevo y todos comenzaban a subir una gran duna, una vez arriba pudieron ver como un barco emergía de la distancia y navegaba sobre la arena

-¡¿UN BARCO PIRATA?!- dijeron todos menos Liria mientras observaban perplejos el gran barco pirata frente a ellos, el cual curiosamente tenia una gran sombrilla en la parte de adelante, en cuestión de segundos Usopp ya se encontraba con sus gafas observando de cerca el barco

-Tienen a Nami y a Vivi!...y a ese camello-Dijo mientras todos ponían rostros serios

-¿¡Qué!?-Dijeron alterados, aunque segundos después Luffy salió corriendo en dirección al barco desconocido

-Luffy, espera!-Gritaron mientras se lanzaban a las dunas de arena corriendo para alcanzar a su capitán

-GOMU GOMU NO HITTAKURI! (Hittakuri significa sujetador) -grito Luffy antes de que su brazo se estirara y se sujetara al mástil principal del barco –Ah, estoy muy cansado- Dijo Luffy a mitad de camino mientras ponía una mirada cansada y sin darse cuenta, rompía el mástil a la mitad mientras los piratas de la arena lo miraban alterados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso con Ace, se encontraba en el desierto caminando tratando de encontrar a sus hermanos y a los nakamas de Luffy, cuando de repente escucho un sonido muy fuerte a la distancia (ese sonido era Luffy rompiendo el mástil de los piratas de Arena )

-¿Eh?...¿que fue ese sonido?-Pregunto mientras dirigía su vista a la distancia aunque rápidamente regreso la vista al frente cuando un cangrejo gigante se alzaba frente a el

(este cangrejo es traído a ustedes por : "Mariscos Gigantes de Tom el pescador", para satisfacer sus necesidades de mariscos gigantes –le pegan a la escritora- ya se que originalmente era un escorpión….pero yo quiero que sea un cangrejo del desierto! – le vuelven a pegar- esta bien, esta bien, será un escorpión….pero que se supone que haga con el cangrejo gigante? –le entregan un papel- esta bien…ustedes son unos amargados u.u)

-Oh…un cangrejo-Dijo Ace antes de golpear al cangrejo lanzándolo lejos, para que segundos después un escorpión gigante saliera de la arena y lo mirara con sus grandes ojos rojos a la vez que lo amenazaba con su gran aguijón – yo no haría eso..-Dijo Ace como una advertencia para el animal , sin darse cuenta que algunos metros adelante detrás de una roca se encontraba un muchacho castaño muy irritado

-Porque demonios tengo que hacer esto?-Dijo el muchacho irritado, para que segundos después la escritora apareciera a su lado con una sonrisa maligna

-Porque me prometiste que me ayudarías con el fanfic-Dijo la escritora cruzada de brazos

-Tsk….esta bien, que quieres que haga?-Dijo mientras miraba a la escritora que sacaba un traje de lagarto de algún lugar desconocido

-Quiero que te pongas esto- Dijo la escritora mientras le entregaba el traje de lagarto

-Y eso para que?!-Dijo el muchacho indignado mientras examinaba el traje de lagarto en sus manos

-Porque no puedes aparecer así como así, en frente de los personajes de One piece….si no harían demasiadas preguntas- Dijo la escritora como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo

-No sabes cuanto te detesto….-Dijo el mientras la miraba con odio reprimido, sin embargo ella solo le saco la lengua de manera infantil

-Cállate y ponte el traje-Dijo la escritora antes de desaparecer de manera mágica y misteriosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-Dijo Luffy sentado en medio de Nami y Vivi –Mi garganta estaba tan seca que no sabía a donde iba-Dijo Luffy mientras pedía agua desesperadamente a la vez que Liria aparecía a un lado suyo

-Oye, no viniste a salvarnos?-Pregunto Nami indignada

-Solo vine por agua- Dijo Luffy desinteresadamente aunque por dentro se maldecía por haber dicho eso a Nami

-Luffy-san, sálvanos- Dijo Vivi de manera amable- Creo que se van a comer a pestañas- Dijo mientras ambos dirigían su vista al camello que lloraba de miedo

-¿Hasta eso se puede comer?-Dijo Luffy de manera despectiva mientras miraba al camello llorón

-Luffy-nii no seas grosero-Dijo Liria negando levemente con la cabeza, aunque después pudo escuchar dos pasos muy fuertes que pertenecían a un hombre muy alto y algo gordo

\- Nosotros los piratas Barbaro de la arena, tenemos un dicho!-Dijo el hombre con una voz imponente

-¿Dicho?-Pregunto Luffy con algo de curiosidad

-y ese dicho es: "No hay nada en el desierto que no sea comestible"-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Yo me como hasta lo que se cae al suelo!-Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa emocionado

-Te dará dolor de estomago-Dijeron el hombre y Liria al mismo tiempo mientras los demás los miraban con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-Entonces, tendré cuidado- Dijo Luffy con un rostro serio mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su cuello, mientras el hombre comenzaba a reír con ganas

-Eres un mocoso extraño-Dijo el hombre entre risas, poco tardo Luffy en contagiarse de aquella alegría

-Tu también eres extraño-Dijo Luffy entre risas alegres –Vamos a comer!-Dijo a la vez que señalaba al camello que lloraba a cataratas

-Luffy-nii-Dijo Liria con voz de reproche mientras que Nami golpeaba a Luffy en la cabeza

-Soy el capitán de estos piratas Barbaro de la arena, mi nombre es Barbarosa-Dijo el gran hombre mientras se sentaba frente a Luffy y sus nakamas -Tu te llamas Luffy, ¿Verdad?-Dijo mientras que Luffy asentía sonriente –Me disculpo por el duro trato hacia tus nakamas-Dijo realmente apenado Barbarosa -¿Dijiste que tenias hambre?-Dijo amable Barbarosa

-Ah, no te preocupes,-Dijo Luffy entre risas

-¡Quédate callado!-Grito Nami antes de golpearlo en la cabeza

-Pero, Capitán…No nos quedan tablones en el barco para reparar el mástil principal, y sin el mástil principal no tendremos suficiente propulsión para navegar –Dijo uno de los piratas con un rostro preocupado

-Tiene razón, Tiene razón, que debemos hacer?!-Dijeron los piratas de la arena de forma desesperada

-A este paso moriremos sin sentido aquí en medio del desierto-Dijo el hombre mirando con suplica a su capitán

-Vamos a morir sin sentido!-Dijeron los piratas al borde de las lágrimas

-Vamos a morir sin sentido alguno en medio del desierto!-Dijeron de forma descorazonada mientras lloraban mares

-Tranquilos, no deberían estar tan preocupados-Dijo Liria a la vez que los piratas se detenían un momento para mirarla con lagrimas en los ojos – Podrían calmarse por favor?- Dijo Liria mientras los miraba con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho y una mirada realmente tierna, los piratas inmediatamente se calmaron

-Ella tiene razón, cálmense, Nosotros los piratas de la arena nacimos en nuestro barco pirata!, y moriremos en nuestro barco pirata de arena!-Dijo el capitán con una voz firme -¿Quién podría pensar en dejar tirado nuestro barco?-pregunto de manera seria

-¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Moriremos en este barco!- dijeron los piratas con ánimos renovados y grandes sonrisas en el rostro- ¡Moriremos sin sentido alguno en este barco!- gritaron nuevamente mientras uno de los piratas tomaba a Liria del brazo y comenzaba a "bailar " con ella junto con los demás , Liria solo mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila aunque en una de las esquinas Zoro observaba con cierto malestar la escena, aunque ni el mismo sabia porque

-¿Qué diablos…?-Dijo Usopp mientras miraba la peculiar escena de los piratas, Liria y hasta Chopper, quien se encontraba bailando con ella en su forma mas grande, Chopper de alguna manera sentía que Liria era como una madre para el

-Si ,ese es el destino, y así será!, Nosotros los piratas de Arena no desafiaremos al flujo de las arenas-Dijo Barbarosa de manera seria y con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que todos asentían felices

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Detrás de Ace se podía apreciar el cadáver calcinado del escorpión gigante (yo quería a mi cangrejo pero no me dejaron…-Se puede ver a la escritora castigada en una esquina oscura-) y Ace se encontraba caminando por el desierto nuevamente

-Por eso te dije que no lo hicieras-Dijo Ace con algo de lastima por el pobre animal que ahora estaba muerto, aunque de un momento a otro frente a él se paro un curioso lagarto gigante, como del tamaño de el

-"repíteme porque estoy asiendo esto"-Fueron los pensamientos del muchacho que se encontraba dentro del traje súper realista de lagarto

-"Porque firmaste un contrato, y usarte las veces que quiera y como yo quiera"-Dijo la voz de la escritora en su cabeza mientras el "lagarto" miraba fijamente a Ace

-Y tu quien se supone que eres?-Dijo Ace mientras miraba fijamente al animal frente a el (Es un disfraz genial, Ace en verdad cree que es un animal :v)

Al recibir un sonido de lagarto como respuesta Ace decidido ignorarlo y continuar, sin embargo al dar un paso a la izquierda el curioso animal dio un paso en la misma dirección, y así consecutivamente cuando trato de dar pasos en otras direcciones , Ace solamente dedico una mirada molesta al reptil, que parecía mirarlo fijamente

-"Si termino calcinado será tu culpa"-Dijo en sus pensamientos el muchacho castaño

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero si logramos llegar al oasis Melias, podremos reabastecernos de madera-Dijo Barbarosa mientras posaba su mano en el mástil destrozado, en ese momento Luffy se sentía arrepentido, por lo que le pareció una idea perfecta el ofrecerse

-¿y donde esta eso?-Dijo Luffy mientras Barbarosa dirigía su vista hacia el –Iré asta haya!-Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Eh?, pues veras…-Comenzó el hombre mientras miraba a la distancia del enorme desierto –El flujo de las arenas a estado muy extraño últimamente, seria peligroso para un extranjero –Menciono a la vez que Luffy lo miraba sin darse por vencido

-¡Es mi responsabilidad, yo lo hare!-Dijo Luffy con la frente en alto, a la vez que a la distancia Liria mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo

-¡Ya veo!, tu lo harás-Pregunto Barbarosa mientras soltaba una carcajada de gusto, Luffy únicamente sonrió a la vez que los piratas comenzaban a bajar un trineo de arena

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Trae la madera en estos trineos de arena-Dijo uno de los hombres mientras señalaba los trineos que se encontraban ya colocados

-Parecen más canoas que trineos-Dijo Luffy con algo de confusión en la voz

-Zaba y Rasa te mostraran el camino a Melias-Dijo Barbarosa con algo de preocupación en la voz, sin embargo únicamente Liria noto esto y decidió ignorarlo de momento, todos dirigieron su vista a un hombre que se ponía frente a ellos, a la vez que el hombre hacia un saludo

-¿Rasa?-Dijo Luffy mientras miraba fijamente al hombre el cual negó levemente con la cabeza

-Yo soy Zaba- Dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba un poco

-Rasa, es el mejor navegador de trineos de nuestro barco-Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa sincera mientras Luffy asentía conforme -¿Con quien quieres ir?-pregunto mientras que Luffy ni siquiera parecía pensarlo

-¡Estaré bien por mi cuenta!- Fue la rápida respuesta de Luffy sin embargo Liria quien se encontraba a un lado de Vivi, negó levemente con la cabeza ante estas palabras, después de todo era verdad, Luffy siempre había tenido la capacidad de sobrevivir por su cuenta, desde que se separaron había estado consiente de eso, sin embargo eso no evitaba que hasta cierto punto se sintiera mal, por ya no ser necesaria para su hermano

-¡Por favor!-Dijo Usopp con algo de sarcasmo en la voz

-Deja de decir todas esas cosas sin fundamento-Dijo Sanji haciéndose presente, sin embargo nadie parecía poner atención en Vivi quien miraba con algo de nostalgia el trineo frente a ella

-Parece que este trabajo va a requerir algo de fuerza- Dijo Zoro mientras al igual que Sanji se acercaba a su capitán- Tal vez debería ir contigo-Dijo con una casi imperceptible preocupación por Luffy

Sin embargo de un momento a otro todos quedaron en silencio al ver como una cuchilla giratoria se acercaba a una gran velocidad a Vivi, y a pesar de que ella lo esquivo rápidamente este la hubiera golpeado de no ser por la figura de Liria que apareció de un momento a otro frente a ella, cosa que solo provoco que los ojos de la princesa se abrieran con horror al pensar que la cuchilla impactaría con su amiga la cual solo mantenía un rostro serio y hasta cierto punto molesto

-Que molestia…-Dijo Liria en voz baja a la vez que sin mover ni un musculo una fuerte corriente de viento provocaba que la cuchilla cambiara su trayectoria insertándose en el casco del barco, a la vez que en el rostro de quien lanzo la cuchilla aparecía algo de sorpresa

-Miren haya!-Dijo Nami al tiempo que todos dirigían su vista a la figura de una mujer en lo alto del mástil roto; pocos segundos después la mujer bajo de un salto sobrehumano y se posiciono en el suelo

-¡Eso estuvo genial! ¡Rasa!-Dijo el capitán Barbarosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Rasa mantenía su vista fija en Vivi quien le preguntaba a Liria si se encontraba bien

-Los otros parecen forasteros, pero tú, eres de este reino-dijo Rasa mientras miraba despectivamente a Vivi, cosa que a Liria pareció molestarle

-¡Wow, eres muy observadora!- Dijo Luffy mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa inocente

-Pareces saber algo de como manejar un trineo de arena, te llevare conmigo-Dijo Rasa mientras caminaba indiferente al trineo de arena , Sin embargo Sanji y Nami parecieron preocuparse ante estas palabras

-Vivi-chan no puede hacer algo tan peligroso!-Dijo Sanji muy preocupado por la seguridad de Vivi al tiempo que Nami asentía varias veces

-Claro que puede-Dijo Liria ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de todos hasta de Vivi –Ella es una persona muy fuerte y astuta, además, sabe mucho mas de este desierto que ninguno de nosotros… yo creo en su fortaleza, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo-Dijo a la vez que caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la cuchilla que seguía clavada en el casco del barco

-Esta bien, iré contigo-Dijo Vivi decidida mientras internamente le agradecía a Liria por otorgarle algo de confianza

-En ese caso me gustaría poder acompañarles, aunque claro….lo haría a mi manera-Dijo Liria con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que el capitán Barbarosa asentía sin encontrar ningún problema en esto

-Solo pueden ir dos personas en los trineos de arena-Dijo Rasa con el seño fruncido

-y quien a dicho que yo iré en uno de esos trineos?-Pregunto Liria de manera burlona

-En caso de que planees caminar, no pienso retrasarme para ayudarte-Dijo Rasa tratando de hacer a Liria rendirse, sin embargo Luffy internamente sabia que su hermana no sedería una vez tomada su decisión

-Yo no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda, pero te agradezco tu preocupación-Dijo Liria con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la cuchilla que segundos antes estaba clavada en la madera

-y como se supone que una niña como tu va a cruzar el desierto sola?-Dijo Rasa con una leve risa

-Tengo mis maneras-Dijo Liria antes de desaparecer frente a la mirada sorprendida de los piratas de Arena y segundos después materializarse justo al lado de Rasa, con la cuchilla en la mano derecha-Deberías tener mas cuidado con donde dejas tus juguetes, no crees?-Dijo Liria con una ceja levantada a la vez que le entregaba la cuchilla a Rasa, quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Que demonios eres…..?-Dijo Rasa en voz baja, a la vez que parecía inspeccionar con la mirada a Liria, de alguna manera Liria le resultaba conocida, como si ya se hubieran encontrado antes….pero ahora no tenia tiempo para eso…su principal objetivo era la princesa…..,por otro lado los sombreros de paja fruncían levemente el rostro ante las palabras de Rasa hacia Liria

-Cuando sepa la respuesta te lo diré- Dijo Liria antes de comenzar a caminar con paso lento a donde se encontraban Usopp y Chopper, mientras todos la miraban con los ojos algo abiertos y los rostros serios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Esta cosa planea por enzima de la arena?-Pregunto Luffy quien se encontraba sentado dentro de uno de los trineos- ¿Cómo diablos se usa?-Dijo mientras miraba a Vivi que mantenía un rostro serio

-Yo me encargare de maniobrar el trineo, por eso no te preocupes, sin embargo me gustaría que habláramos de Liria-san…..-dijo Vivi con voz tranquila a la vez que Luffy cambiaba su expresión por una mas seria

-Que sucede con ella?-Pregunto Luffy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos

-Cuando discutió con Rasa….parecía un poco triste...-Dijo Vivi mientras observaba como a la distancia Liria platicaba amenamente con Chopper

-Ella no estaba molesta….por lo menos no del todo, cuando Liria se enoja realmente hay que tener miedo, aunque en esta ocasión solamente estaba algo irritada- Dijo Luffy mientras también dirigía su vista a donde se encontraba su hermana menor

-Pero…..¿Porque?-Dijo mientras Luffy solo soltaba un leve suspiro

-Supongo que se puso molesta por como te estaba mirando-Dijo Luffy mientras le restaba importancia al asunto y volvía a su principal preocupación, el trineo y la madera

-manejar esto no es muy diferente a un barco, verdad?-Dijo Luffy mientras tomaba la cuerda que se encontraba unida a la vela del trineo, sin embargo al levantar la vela de este una fuerte corriente de aire hizo que el trineo se moviera a toda velocidad, inmediatamente los sombreros de paja dirigieron su vista a Liria quien los miraba sorprendida

-Juro que no e tenido nada que ver con eso-Dijo mientras alzaba las manos en señal de inocencia, mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Luffy correr de regreso a donde todos se encontraban, aunque por supuesto, el esfuerzo lo canso un poco

-EH…EH VUELTO!-dijo Luffy antes de sucumbir al cansancio y caer al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente

-NO MALGASTES TU ENERGIA EN ESTUPIDECES!-gritaron los sombreros de paja mientras que miraban a Luffy molestos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Luffy-san, tu solo descansa ahí- dijo Vivi de manera tranquila mientras se colocaba en posición para comenzar a maniobrar el trineo –Creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es….-dijo para segundos después mover un poco la cuerda, aunque en ese momento levanto la vela, y el trineo salió disparado a gran velocidad

-Rayos…-Dijo Rasa mientras miraba el trineo a la distancia

-Supongo que lo mejor será alcanzarlos antes de que algo malo les suceda-Dijo Liria con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una tabla de madera que se encontraba en el suelo y se paraba sobre ella –suerte, Rasa-Dijo para segundos después utilizar sus poderes para impulsarse y salir a gran velocidad mientras utilizaba la tabla de como una especie de patineta

-Tsk….¡Zaba, allá vamos!- Dijo Rasa a la vez que Zaba asentía conforme, y levantaba la vela del trineo para salir disparada al igual que Luffy y Vivi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es genial!-Grito Luffy en jubilo mientras montaban en la arena,-Si tomamos prestado esto, llegaríamos a Yuba de inmediato!-Dijo mientras sostenía su sombrero para que este no saliera volando

-Los trineos de arena son difíciles de controlar-Dijo Vivi mientras con un poco de dificultad mantenía el rumbo del trineo –Seria muy difícil usar uno para llegar hasta allí-Dijo mientras que ninguno de los dos daba cuenta de que Liria los seguía a una distancia prudente

-Entonces, como es que tu puedes hacerlo?-Dijo Luffy un poco desanimado por que su idea no fuera aceptada

-Cuando era pequeña, solía practicar en un trineo que me regalaron- Dijo Vivi mientras seguía maniobrando ágilmente el trineo por sobre las dunas de arena , a la vez que Liria ala distancia fruncía el seño mientras observaba como Rasa parecía tener malas intenciones hacia Vivi

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que haremos mientras esperamos?-Dijo Nami mientras se recercaba en la barandilla algo aburrida, sin Liria y Vivi se había convertido en la única chica en el barco, y eso la aburría un poco

-comamos camello!-Dijo el capitán Barbarosa mientras sus demás hombres se ponían a celebrar de nuevo

-De acuerdo!-Gritaron de inmediato Sanji y Usopp mientras el pobre camello comenzaba a llorar abrazado por chopper

-Solo bromeaba-Dijo el capitán Barbarosa antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas, mientras sus piratas y Sanji y Usopp ponían miradas decepcionadas, sin embargo nadie veía a Zoro que parecía un poco molesto

-No sonó como si estuvieras bromeando…-Dijo Nami mientras los miraba con una gota de sudor

-Te encuentras bien Zoro?-pregunto Chopper mientras se paraba a un lado del espadachín, que se había alejado de todo el ajetreo de los piratas de la arena, este solo volteo a verlo sin demostrar nada

-Claro-Dijo de manera un poco cortante a la vez que miraba a la distancia del gran desierto

-Estas preocupado por Liria?- se aventuro a preguntar Chopper, mientras Zoro parecía atragantarse con su propia saliva

-P-Por supuesto que no!- Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte, es cierto que estaba solo un poco preocupado por la hermana de su capitán, pero tampoco era para que Chopper se hiciera ideas equivocadas!, el solo estaba un poco arrepentido por como la había tratado cuando estaban caminando por el desierto, no es como si estuviera en deuda ni nada por el estilo…porque debería de preocuparse por la chiquilla esa?

-Supongo que entonces te dejo un rato solo-Dijo Chopper mientras se alejaba para poder estar con el camello, el cual aun parecía algo asustado

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pero que demonios es lo que pretendes…..Rasa…-Dijo Liria mientras veía asombrada como los piratas de arena empujaban el trineo de Vivi hacia un montón de arenas movedizas

-Oigan!, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Dijo Luffy mientras escupía algo de arena , a la vez que Liria contenía sus ganas de ir a ayudarles , aunque si acelero lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Rasa

-¡Oye, Rasa!, ¡Detente!-Grito Zaba mientras veía como el trineo de los forasteros comenzaba a adentrarse mas y mas en la arena, claro, sin dar cuenta de Liria quien los seguía de cerca

-¡O-Oye Vivi!, ¡Nos esta atrayendo!- Dijo Luffy mientras se asustaba un poco al ver como la arena pretendía tragarlos

-Es arena movediza!, si quedamos atrapados por la arena, nunca podremos salir!-Grito desesperada Vivi mientras daba todo de si misma por conseguir sacar el trineo de la arena que los tragaba lentamente en un vórtice

-Rasa, ¿no has ido demasiado lejos?- Dijo Zaba mientras observaba como los forasteros parecían tener problemas

-Realmente eres una persona malvada, ¿lo sabes?-Dijo Liria mientras de un momento a otro aparecía justo al lado de ellos

-Porque no dejas de molestarme y vas a ayudar a tus amigos!-Dijo Rasa con cierto veneno en la voz, Liria solo decidió ignorarla

-Mi onii-chan, es fuerte, además él sabe arreglárselas solo-Dijo Liria con tranquilidad mientras seguía maniobrando su pequeña tabla

-Que tal si te equivocas?-Dijo Zaba sin saber muy bien si meterse en la conversación

-En tal caso….si algo le llegara a ocurrir a mis amigos….te juro que no tendré piedad de ti….Rasa-Dijo Liria con una voz macabra a la vez que volvía a acelerar, y se alejaba del trineo de los piratas de arena

-Hmn…Si tienen suerte, se salvaran y lograran alcanzarnos-Dijo Rasa mientras miraba con confusión a la muchacha que se alejaba rápidamente en el pequeño tablón, aun seguía pareciéndole conocida….solo que no sabia ni recordaba de donde

-¿Conoces a la chica del cabello azul?-Dijo Zaba comenzando a comprender un poco

-Si….¿como podría olvidarla?-Dijo Rasa con rencor en la voz

-¿Estas bien, Vivi!?- Grito Luffy a la vez que una parte del trineo se rompía por la fuerza de las arenas

-A este paso no lo conseguiremos!-Dijo Vivi mientras desesperadamente buscaba alguna salvación de la inminente muerte -¡NO!, ES DEMACIADO TARDE!- grito Vivi mientras veía que ya no lograrían salir del problema, ellos iban a morir

-Vivi!, Sujétate!-Grito Luffy mientras que la princesa se sujetaba fuertemente de la cuerda –GOMU GOMU NOOOO-Grito Luffy a la vez que su brazo salía disparado por entre la arena

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-a pesar de su apariencia, Luffy siempre sale de cualquier aprieto-Dijo Nami mientras se recargaba en la barandilla del barco de los piratas de arena

-Si, pero lo que mas me preocupa son los caprichos de este desierto-Dijo el capitán Barbarosa mientras miraba a la distancia con un rostro nostálgico

-¿Los caprichos del desierto?- Pregunto Nami mientras veía curiosa al capitán

-Si….El desierto es honesto, con el mas ligero cambio en el clima o en el corazón de las personas, toda su naturaleza puede cambiar-Dijo mientras miraba como las arenas se movían levemente por el viento, un poco similar al mar

-¿Cambios en el corazón de las personas?-Dijo Nami realmente sorprendida con esto, sin embargo cuando el capitán parecía dispuesto a contestar, fue interrumpido por el grito de uno de los piratas, el cual se encontraba en una red en lo alto

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo el pirata mientras miraba a la distancia

-¡Capitán, son ellos!,¡Ya vienen!-Dijo uno de los piratas mientras observaba como a la distancia comenzaba a llegar un ejercito de hombres con sus camellos

-¡Todos apúrense!-Gritaron los demás piratas mientras se reunían con sus armas, listos para pelear

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otra parte del desierto, Ace . D. Portas se encontraba cara a cara con una lagartija gigante , mas o menos de su tamaño (en realidad es mi amigo disfrazado o-o), mientras el pequeño "Animal", no lo dejaba avanzar

-Tu también quieres interponerte en mi camino?- Dijo Ace mientras la ceja comenzaba a temblarle, por otro lado la lagartija, miro hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver calcinado del escorpión gigante, y no podía evitar comenzar a llorar cataratas

-"Voy a morir…voy a morir y todo será tu culpa!"-Grito en sus pensamientos el chico dentro del disfraz de reptil, a la vez que la escritora reía a carcajadas en su estudio

-No seas nena!, no puedes morir, es un fic!-Dijo la escritora dentro de la cabeza del chico castaño

-"Púdrete"-Fueron los pensamientos del chico castaño mientras continuaba llorando cómicamente atraves de los ojos del disfraz, (si no logran imaginarlo, vean el capitulo 98, en el minuto 14:28)

\- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Miren a todos esos!-Grito Usopp asustado por el ejército que se acercaba a ellos

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Nami mientras veía preocupada el gran numero de adversarios

-Una banda de ladrones del desierto-Dijo el capitán mientras observaba la multitud –Sobreviven robándonos a nosotros, son un grupo patético- Dijo con desprecio en la voz –en estos días el país se esta preparando para la guerra y ellos se han estado preparando para saquearnos completamente-Dijo mientras los ladrones seguían acercándose

-jajajaja, parece que están estancados!-Grito el que aparentemente era el líder de los ladrones –Hoy arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas!-Dijo mientras se acercaba con espada en mano sobre su camello

-Bien muchachos!-Grito el capitán parándose sobre la barandilla del barco,-No dejen que ninguno de esos animales escape con vida!- Grito mientras todos los piratas se preparaban para la batalla

-Con mucho gusto!-Gritaron los piratas mientras apuntaban sus callones, pistolas y demás, a la vez que tomaban sus espadas con decisión

-¿Acaso creen que están en una taberna o algo parecido?-Pregunto Usopp mientras los observaba con una gota en la cabeza

\- ¡Nosotros vivimos del desierto!, ¡¿Nos escogerá a nosotros los piratas de Barbarosa, o a ustedes miserables?!-Grito el capitán listo para la batalla –Pelearemos y dejaremos que el desierto decida nuestros destinos!-Grito a la vez que todos los apoyaban

-¡Idiota!, ¡Idiota!, No hay forma de que el desierto los escoja a ustedes!-Dijo el líder de los ladrones mientras seguía corriendo , aunque todos desviaron la vista cuando vieron como una gran bola se alzaba sobre una de las dunas de arena

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Nami mientras ella y Usopp observaban con atención

-¡Gran Escarabajo Estercolero a la vista!-Gritaron los piratas de la arena alterados

\- Gran Escarabajo Estercolero?- Pregunto Sanji sin mucho interés

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Dijo Zoro algo molesto, mientras Nami caminaba a donde estaban ellos

-Son insectos que hacen rodar bolas de estiércol gigantes por todo el desierto, ¡hubo un año en el que mas de 100 personas fueron arrolladas por una de esas bolas de estiércol-Dijo el capitán con los puños apretados , aunque a todos les callo una gota de sudor al ver como la gran bola de estiércol arrollaba al líder de los ladrones

-Capitán!, si continua así impactara directamente al barco!-Dijo uno de los hombres mientras miraba aterrado en dirección a la gran bola

-DEJENMELO A MI!- grito el capitán mientras se lanzaba contra la gran bola de estiércol e intentaba detenerla sin embargo, no lo logro y fue arrollado por ella, todos gritaron aterrorizados antes de que Zoro a una velocidad sorprendente tomara dos espadas de los piratas y cortara en trozos la bola de estiércol, a la vez que Sanji pateaba algunos trozos….aunque claro, ninguno toco nada de estiércol.

-Gracias invitados míos-Dijo Barbarosa aun en el suelo

-¡LOS DEJAREMOS VIVIR ESTA VEZ, A DURAS PENAS CONSIGUIERON SOBREVIVIR!-grito el líder de los ladrones antes de que todos salieran corriendo

-Démosles un caluroso aplauso- Dijo Usopp de manera sarcástica (-se puede ver como la escritora aplaude mientras se escuchan los grillos-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rasa no crees que te pasaste un poco?-Pregunto Zaba mientras preocupado veía como los forasteros no parecían estar vivos , pues ya ni siquiera se escuchaban sus gritos -¡Aun no nos han alcanzado!-Dijo de forma preocupada

-¡Déjalos!,-Dijo Rasa de manera indiferente- Si esperamos y esperamos y aun no vienen, sabremos que al final, eso era cuanto valían- Dijo mientras parecía conforme con el resultado de todo

-Pero….si esas personas mueren, la chica cumplirá su amenaza- Dijo Zaba con un poco de miedo de lo que Liria seria capaz

-Déjala que haga lo que quiera!, no le tengo miedo!-Dijo Rasa de manera confiada, aunque un escalofrió la recorrió cuando Liria apareció una vez mas a su lado

-Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera?-Dijo de forma macabra –No deberían subestimar a mi hermano mayor….él es el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!-Dijo Liria con mucho orgullo, los dos piratas de la arena decidieron no decir nada

-Pero que!?-Dijo Zaba cuando pudo ver como un brazo salía de la arena y tomaba el trineo

-Se los dije- Dijo Liria con una pequeña risa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Los alcanzamos!-Grito Luffy al momento que el trineo salía de debajo de la arena y se ponía frente al de los piratas de arena, y frente a Liria quien solo los miraba contenta, sin embargo los piratas de arena estaban realmente muy sorprendidos

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esta habitación esta completamente cubierta de arena-Dijo Liria mientras observaba la habitación donde estaba la madera

-Una vez fue una ciudad con mucha vida-Dijo Vivi mientras miraba con tristeza todo el lugar

-¿Has estado aquí antes?-Dijo Luffy mientras miraba a Vivi con curiosidad a la vez que ella asentía levemente con la cabeza

-La gente de esta ciudad fueron aquellos, que me dieron un pequeño trineo de arena como muestra de afecto-Dijo Vivi mientras miraba con nostalgia a su alrededor –Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi padre estaba de gira real por todo el país- Dijo sin darse cuenta de como Rasa la miraba –Lo acompañe y nos detuvimos en esta ciudad –Dijo mientras recordaba con añoranza esos tiempos

-Yo siempre estuve esperando-Dijo Rasa mientras miraba a la distancia desde la entrada del lugar –El rey lo dijo en ese entonces, "si algo le pasara a este oasis vendré en su ayuda"-Dijo mientras que Vivi y Luffy la miraban con sorpresa –"No importa que tan pequeña sea la voz de nuestro país, no la ignorare"- Dijo con tristeza mientras que Liria se mantenía callada

-¡Tu!, ¡Lo sabia!, ¡esa eras tu!-Dijo Vivi al momento de reconocerla

-A pesar de haber dicho eso, abandono este oasis nacido en el desierto….y todos se tuvieron que ir- Dijo Rasa mientras miraba con algo de rencor al desierto –Pero aun así, yo me quede aquí, esperándolos….creí en ustedes….pero el rey no vino….y por supuesto tu tampoco…-Dijo con tristeza e ira

-Pero en ese entonces, los mismo incidentes estaban ocurriendo por todo el país, el rey era presionado continuamente y trataba de reaccionar..-Dijo Vivi tratando de explicarse

-¡No quiero oír tus escusas!-Grito Rasa presa de la ira –En medio de este amplio desierto estuve esperando SOLA!,- Dijo mientras Vivi la miraba sorprendida –En ese entonces, perdí la habilidad de distinguir entre el amanecer y el anochecer…cuando Barbarosa finalmente me recogió…..Ni el calor del sol de medio día, ni el frio que seguía al anochecer, no sentía nada….estaba viva pero era extraño, en mi cabeza solo resonaban las palabras del rey, aun ahora no lo entiendo-Dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en su rostro –Fue tan doloroso…..¿Que demonios estaba esperando?, ¿Qué me mantenía viva?, ¿odio?, ¿ira?, ¿o una esperanza imposible?, ¿¡Que era?!, Qué alguien me lo diga!- Dijo a la vez que las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Parece que ya olvidaste tus propias palabras….-Dijo Liria mientras caminaba a donde estaba Rasa- Si no mal recuerdo, en ese entonces me dijiste "sin importar lo que me pase….yo seguiré manteniendo la esperanza!, lo hare por este oasis!, lo hare por el desierto!"-Dijo Liria mientras Rasa volteaba a verla sorprendida –Parece que sigues sin recordarme….niña extraña- Dijo a la vez que la miraba con una mirada llena de tristeza y nostalgia

-Tu….Tu eres el fantasma!-Dijo Rasa mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-En realidad, ni ahora, ni en ese entonces yo era un fantasma-Dijo Liria con una pequeña risa amarga

-Siempre pensé que había sido una alucinación…..pero…tu eres real!-Dijo mientras la miraba y secaba algunas de sus lagrimas

-No lo entiendo…se conocen?-Dijo Luffy mientras Liria asentía levemente

-Como ya se los dije antes….yo cruce el desierto hace mucho tiempo….cuando finalmente conseguí mi libertad, tenia mucho tiempo antes de volver a encontrarme contigo, Luffy-nii, decidí viajar por todos los lugares que encontrara, entre ellos llegue a este desierto, y me rete a mi misma a cruzarlo, en el camino aprendí a controlar mejor la Wind, wind no mi- Dijo Liria mientras miraba con seriedad al desierto – Durante mi viaje llegue a las ruinas de este lugar….-

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..- .INICIO FLASH BACK..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se podía ver a una Liria de aproximadamente 12 años la cual estaba caminando por entre las ruinas de la ciudad, aunque cuando llego a la entrada pudo ver a una pequeña niña aparentemente de la misma edad que ella, aunque tal vez uno o dos años mayor, la cual se encontraba parada mirando al desierto

-Oye tu!, que estas haciendo ahí?!-Dijo Liria mientras veía como la niña se volteaba a mirarla con sorpresa- Espera!, en un segundo estoy contigo!-Dijo para después concentrarse y desaparecer frente a la mirada sorprendida de la niña

-Pero que demonios….-Dijo la niña antes de soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver como Liria se materializaba justo a un lado suyo

-Listo!-Dijo Liria con una sonrisa muy grande por haber dominado esa habilidad

-UN FANTASMA!-Dijo la pequeña niña mientras se escondía detrás de una roca y temblaba un poco de miedo

-Un fantasma?!, donde!?-Dijo Liria mientras miraba a todos lados un poco nerviosa

-Tu eres el fantasma!- Dijo la pequeña niña mientras le lanzaba una piedra a Liria, la cual en vez de impactar con su cuerpo, la atravesó a causa de sus poderes

-Yo no soy un fantasma!-Dijo Liria algo indignada mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza en un gesto sumamente infantil –Tu eres una niña muy extraña!-Dijo sin cambiar su expresión

-Si lo eres!, la piedra te atravesó!-Dijo la pequeña niña de igual manera –si no eres un fantasma como hiciste eso?-Dijo mientras se mantenía escondida

-Emm,….yo….-Dijo la pequeña Liria sin saber realmente como responder a su pregunta –"si le digo de la akuma no mi, me odiara…todos odian a las personas que comen akumas no mi"- fue lo que pensó la pequeña antes de sentarse en el suelo y mirar con tristeza al desierto, la niña pareció sentirse mal ante esto y decidió acercarse a la pequeña

-Oye…no fue mi intención….no importa si eres un fantasma….yo no tengo miedo-Dijo la pequeña mientras se sentaba a un lado de Liria con una mirada arrepentida –Mi nombre es Rasa, ¿tu como te llamas?-Dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Liria….que estas haciendo aquí sola Rasa?-Dijo la pequeña mientras que la mirada de Rasa se mostraba nostálgica

-Estoy esperando a alguien….lo e estado esperando desde hace 9 años….-Dijo la pequeña mientras apretaba los puños y las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos

-Eso es mucho tiempo….estas segura de que esa persona va a volver?-Dijo Liria con algo de lastima por la pequeña, la cual en el fondo, sabia que el rey no volvería

-No lo se….pero yo seguiré esperando…lo hare por este oasis, lo hare por el desierto!-Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que ambas veían el anochecer

-me quedare aquí por 3 días….si quieres después puedes irte conmigo-Dijo la pequeña Liria mientras comía una de las frutas que traía en su mochila

-Lo pensare….y tu adonde piensas ir?-Dijo Rasa mientras comía una fruta extraña que Liria le había dado

-Iré al mar…para poder explorar muchos lugares y hacerme mas fuerte!-Dijo la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo en la voz, Rasa sonrió ante esto

-Increíble!-Dijo Rasa con una sonrisa mientras ambas seguían divirtiéndose

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Después de que pasaran los 3 días yo me fui….pero tu continuaste aquí….jamás entendí que era lo que estabas esperando-Dijo Liria mientras la miraba con algo de tristeza en el rostro

-Yo….Siempre pensé que tu no eras real….que habías sido solo mi imaginación….-Dijo Rasa con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro –Cuando te fuiste….tenia muchas ganas de decirte que te quedaras…que nos quedáramos juntas y nos divirtiéramos….así no hubiera sido tan larga la espera… -Dijo mientras Liria la miraba con algo de lastima- Pero en el fondo sabia que tu no aceptarías….y que además probablemente no eras real…-Dijo con una pequeña risa amarga

-Lo siento…-Dijo Vivi ganando la atención de todos –Realmente lo siento…lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar también

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Huyeron con el rabo entre las patas!-Grito Barbarosa mientras –Bueno, siento que no podamos darles, comida, agua ni madera- Dijo con algo de pena por sus invitados

-Ustedes los piratas de arena lo pasan mal, o no?-Dijo Nami mientras miraba a la distancia

-Todo lo que vive en el desierto tiene el mismo problema- Dijo con una voz tranquila- Hace mucho, pensaba que el desierto pertenecía a todo el mundo, pero ahora lo pienso y digo "mierda que pensamiento tan ridículo", y comencé a pensar que tal vez no pertenecía a nadie, y por eso mismo, podemos vivir libremente- Dijo mientras dirigía su vista a la distancia

-Me pregunto si con el mar pasa lo mismo-Dijo Nami mientras miraba ala distancia con una sonrisa

-Tal vez…después de todo es lo que los piratas salieron a buscar no es así?, libertad- Dijo con una voz tranquila Barbarosa

-los veo!, logramos regresar!- se escucho el grito a la distancia de Luffy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en otro lado del desierto, Ace se encontraba montando a el lagarto gigante que solo parecía querer morir en cualquier momento

-¡¿LUFFY!?, ¡¿DONDE ESTAS!? –grito Ace mientras cabalgaba a su valiente corcel, alias la súper lagartija

-"Por amor de dios, termina con mi sufrimiento y has que lo encuentre de una buena vez"- Dijo el muchacho castaño mientras que la escritora negaba levemente con la cabeza

-no puedo hacer eso, aguántate –Dijo de manera simple a la vez que reía macabramente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y espero ansiosa sus reviews, aunque por supuesto solo critica moderada y pediría que no hubiera lenguaje ofensivo


	6. Chapter 6

Se que esta vez me tarde bastante, pero con todo eso de la escuela y el fin de cursos, realmente se me dificulto un poco terminar este capitulo, creo que estuve escribiendo un poco cada que podía, algunas partes fueron escritas en la madrugada, otras en la tarde, y algunas en el mediodía, como sea, espero que les guste

A **Luffy Ketchum** : muchísimas gracias por haber estado aquí desde el primer capitulo, no sabes lo mucho que me motiva cada que leo tus reviews realmente te lo agradezco mucho por mandarme ánimos cada que puedes, espero que el capitulo te guste :), un saludo también para ti!, y no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay gente que solo busca llamar la atención, (sabes a quien me refiero) pero mientras por lo menos una persona disfrute de lo que escribo, cosas como las criticas sin fundamentos o los insultos no me afectan

A **Roronoa666** : muchas gracias por el animo que me das!, y si, ami también me encanta poder integrar a mi super amigo en el fic, aunque despues se ande quejando por todo -3- , no entiendo si te refieres a que yo lo castigue a el, o que el me ande pegando con el periódico a mi, pero de todas formas muchas gracias!, saludos para ti también

Como sea, ahora si, vallamos con el capitulo de hoy!, espero que les guste!, y no olviden dejarme su opinión!

ONE PIECE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO,ES ÚNICAMENTE PARA DISFRUTE DE LOS LECTORES

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAP 6: la gran armada falsa (adiós súper lagartija!, siempre te recordaremos!)

-por ahí hay una aldea llamada Ido- Dijo el capitán mientras observaba a la distancia el pueblo mencionado, rodeado por una enorme y larga pared, pero que permitía que se observara el interior de la ciudad –Ahí podrán conseguir un poco de agua-dijo mientras miraba a Luffy fijamente

-¿Cómo?, ¿no vendrán con nosotros?- Dijo Luffy con un leve tono de decepción en la voz, barbarosa lo miro con algo de lastima

-Nosotros los piratas de arena no iremos mas lejos- Dijo a la vez que todos los piratas acentian con la cabeza de acuerdo con su capitán –Durante muchas generaciones hemos vivido, muerto, y conseguido ganarnos la vida aquí, en estas arenas- Dijo con un deje de orgullo en su voz, mientras los sombreros de paja los miraban con una sonrisa

-¿con que asi es….?-Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras segundos después su hermana se paraba a su lado

-Si, el desierto es una tierra libre-Dijo de manera calmada el capitán barbarosa

-Sin embargo, siempre habrá gente que no pueda sobrevivir en las duras condiciones de este desierto….no es así?-Dijo Liria mientras ganaba la atención de Barbarosa

-Así es….gente como esa es la que vive en esta ciudad-Dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras observaba la ciudad que aparentaba mucha tranquilidad

-Entonces que harán ahora?,-Pregunto Luffy mientras que nadie daba cuenta de la mirada sombría que portaba Rasa, la única que parecía percatarse de eso era Vivi

-¡No vamos a hacer nada!-Dijo Barbarosa con emoción en la voz-Ahora y siempre seguiremos viviendo libres en este mar de arena!-Grito con jubilo mientras los demás piratas elevaban sus espadas con emoción y una sonrisa

-Eso suena genial-Dijo Liria mientras mostraba una radiante sonrisa a los piratas de arena quienes comenzaban a bailar de emoción nuevamente

-Jajaja, les pasa igual que a nosotros-Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa gigantesca a la vez que sus nakamas lo segundaban

-¿En serio?, ¡Genial!-Grito el capitán de los piratas de arena antes de que el y Luffy comenzaran a reír sonoramente, mientras que los sombreros de paja (incluida Liria) negaban levemente con la cabeza, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡CUIDENSE!-Gritaron los piratas de arena mientras los sombreros de paja se alejaban a la distancia

-¡Nos vemos, sombrilla-ossan!-Dijo Luffy mientras caminaba de espaldas junto con los demás sombreros de paja, a excepción de Nami y Vivi quienes iban sobre el lomo de pestañas

-Fueron muy agradables-Dijo Chopper mientras continuaban caminando en dirección a la ciudad que se alzaba frente a ellos

-Por cierto, ¿Adonde fue tu hermano?-Pregunto Sanji mientras dirigía la vista a su capitán, aunque nadie se diera cuenta Vivi se encontraba mirando en dirección al barco de los piratas de arena donde en la sima del mástil principal, se encontraba Rasa, despidiéndose

-No se, pero no tienes que preocuparte por Ace-Dijo Luffy restándole importancia ante la mirada incrédula de sus nakamas – Nos encontraremos con el tarde o temprano- Dijo con su típico animo, mientras sobre pestañas, Vivi abría grandes sus ojos mientras observaba a Rasa quien continuaba despidiéndose de ellos

-Otra ves con tus afirmaciones sin fundamentos-Dijo Nami con algo de decepción mientras continuaban caminando a la par de los demás

-De todas maneras apresurémonos para llegar a esa aldea Udon (tallarines)-Dijo Luffy mientras Nami le daba un golpe en la cabeza,

-Es Ido baka-Dijo Nami mientras lo miraba algo irritada

-Eso, Ido-Dijo Luffy mientras parecía de lo mas tranquilo aunque lo hubieran golpeado

-Por cierto…..donde esta tu hermana Luffy?-Pregunto Usopp mientras miraba alrededor

-Oh, no mi encantadora Liria-swan no esta!-Dijo Sanji mientras comenzaba a buscar por todos lados de forma desesperada

-Tranquilízate Ero-cook-Dijo Zoro mientras un pequeño deje de preocupación aparecía en sus ojos

-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Marimo!-Dijo Sanji con llamas en los ojos mientras gritaba a Zoro

-Podrían dejar de pelear, estoy aquí-Dijo Liria mientras aparecía unos centímetros por sobre el suelo ante la vista algo sorprendida de los sombreros de paja

-Donde estabas imuto?-Dijo Luffy de lo mas tranquilo mientras aun mantenía su sonrisa característica

-Solo fui a encargarme de algunas cosas-Dijo con un tono misterioso mientras movía sus dedos como cuando alguien cuenta una historia de terror

-Y que clase de cosas fueron esas?-Pregunto Nami un tanto desconfiada

-Oh, nada importante, solo quería hablar unos momentos con alguien de los piratas de arena-Dijo con un tono mucho mas tranquilo Liria mientras ponía los pies sobre la tierra y comenzaba a caminar como los demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FLASH BACK, DE HACE COMO 5 MINUTOS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Todos se encontraban despidiéndose de los sombreros de paja, menos Rasa quien se encontraba sobre lo alto del mástil mirando al desierto, como si quisiera preguntarle el porqué de muchas cosas

-Supongo que aun sigues guardando algo de rencor, ¿no es así?-Dijo una voz que Rasa reconoció al instante, dando la vuelta rápidamente para encarar a Liria

-No dejas de sorprenderme…-Dijo Rasa mientras mantenía una mirada tranquila sobre Liria –Que haces aquí todavía?...-Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja un poco confundida a la vez que Liria inesperadamente le daba un abrazo

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, Rasa….-Dijo Liria con una voz un tanto decaída mientras que Rasa no lo soportaba mas y comenzaba a soltar algunas lagrimas mientras se aferraba a Liria –De verdad espero que un día encuentres lo que tan desesperadamente has estado buscando todo este tiempo-Dijo con una sonrisa leve mientras comenzaba a apartarse lentamente de Rasa quien continuaba hipando y con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas, sin embargo mantenía una mirada de valor y decisión en sus ojos mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza

-Espero lo mismo….-Dijo Rasa en un susurro tan leve que ni siquiera Liria pudo escucharlo, sin embargo esto no pareció importarle a la vez que observaba como una vez mas, Liria se desvanecía frente a sus ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASH BACK .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y con quien estabas hablando Liria-san-Dijo Nami para segundos después bajar de pestañas y acercarse a Liria quien la veía sin entender-Ne nee...acaso alguno de los piratas cautivo a tu corazón?-Dijo Nami de forma picara mientras daba leves codazos a Liria, a la vez que Vivi solo sonreía levemente aun sobre pestañas, todos estaban tan ocupados en la pelinegra que nadie dio cuenta de que Zoro parecía haberse atragantado un poco con su propia saliva

-Nami no deberías decir cosas así de la nada-Dijo Liria mientras una fina gota de sudor pasaba por su nuca al ver la mirada de Nami –La verdad es que lo que acabas de decir es muy distante de la realidad-Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, mientras Zoro poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse nuevamente, aunque ni el mismo entendía con exactitud su comportamiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado en uno de los muros que rodeaban a la aldea de Ido se encontraba un hombre con un catalejo (también conocido como telescopio en otros países) el cual miraba aterrorizado la bandera de los piratas de arena los cuales aun no se habían marchado, o si lo hacían era de una manera particularmente lenta, aunque el hombre no pareció darse cuenta de esto

-¡E-Esa es la bandera de los piratas de Arena!-Dijo el hombre en un estado de shock mientras mantenía su mirada aterrorizada –Esto es malo…-Dijo con un tono un tanto mas bajo, sin embargo con un matiz de preocupación exageradamente grande -¡T-Tengo que avisarle a Aniki sobre esto!-Dijo recobrando el terror y corriendo en dirección al interior del palacio (o por lo menos una casa bastante grande)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Nos honra mucho que la armada rebelde permanezca en nuestra aldea-Dijo un hombre, aparentemente el alcalde de aquella ciudad –Desde que llego kamyu-sama, los ataques a la aldea han cesado!-Dijo con mucha felicidad mientras atraves de la ventana observaba a los niños correr felizmente mientras jugaban

-Bueno si, todo aquel que trata de meterse con nosotros….seria bastante estúpido-Dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban en aquella gran mesa, comiendo como animales, -Sonchou, déjenos todo a nosotros-Dijo con excesiva tranquilidad mientras continuaba degustando los alimentos y llevaba una de las copas a su boca

-Sus palabras son muy ciertas!-Dijo el jefe de la aldea, aunque a simple vista se notaba que era un poco inocente, por así decirlo –Pero eh oído que el momento en que la armada rebelde y el ejercito real luchen esta muy cerca..-Dijo con un tono preocupado mientras los tres hombres a su alrededor se atragantaban un poco -¿No será un problema para ustedes si se quedan aquí?-Dijo un tanto inquieto mientras que el que aparentaba ser el jefe de los tres hombres lo miraba fijamente

-Aquí podemos comer todo lo que queramos, no quiero irme nunca de….-Dijo, o trato de decir uno de los tres hombres ya que de un momento a otro recibió una fuerte patada del que parecía el jefe, quien lo miraba con gotas de sudor y algo de nerviosismo

-Bueno, eso es eso y esto es esto-Dijo no muy claramente el hombre tratando de disimular un poco su preocupación –Aunque nos hagamos llamar la armada "rebelde" , aun no hemos vuelto por completo nuestras espaldas al rey- Dijo con algo de nerviosismo aun en la voz, aunque el alcalde pareció creerlo todo

-Si, la gente de esta aldea también confía plenamente en el rey-Dijo con calma e ingenuidad el alcalde –Creemos que debemos ocuparnos de las cosas a medida que vallan llegando-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras los de la "armada rebelde" suspiraban mas tranquilos

-No se preocupe, déjelo en nuestras manos-Dijo el jefe de la armada mientras inclinaba la cabeza con algo de respeto –No hemos pensado en nada mas mientras estábamos protegiendo su aldea….pero a cambio no olvide el licor y la comida!-Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada confiada

-¡Si, por supuesto!, Por favor no se preocupen por eso- Dijo el alcalde un poco nervioso sin embargo mantenía su sonrisa –Bueno, me retirare por ahora-Dijo mientras desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta mientras la "Armada Revelde" comenzaba a conversar entre si

-Kamyu-Aniki, si la armada rebelde se pone en contra del rey, ¿de verdad que nos uniremos a ellos?-Dijo uno de los hombres, el cual había sido golpeado minutos antes, tenia dos guantes de boxeo

-Claro que no-Dijo Aniki mientras continuaba comiendo –No nos iremos de esta aldea hasta que nos llevemos todo lo que vale-Dijo con una mirada seria, y el seño fruncido

-Aniki! Problemas!, ¡tenemos problemas Aniki!-Grito un hombre mientras entraba apresuradamente por la puerta y recibía miradas de sorpresa de los demás

-¿Qué pasa?, deja de gritar, ¿no?, estamos comiendo-Dijo con tono irritante Aniki

-¡Los Piratas de Arena!-Dijo el hombre con mucho temor en la voz -¡Los Piratas de Arena se dirigen hacia aquí!-Dijo mientras los demás hombres ponían expresión de sorpresa

-Estas seguro?, que debemos hacer?-Dijo el de los guantes mientras miraba a todas partes asustado

-De que estas hablando, no hay forma de que podamos con ellos!-Dijo el hombre mas alto, el que les había avisado,(tenia un tatuaje de un rombo en la frente)

-Tampoco podemos huir en frente de los aldeanos, -Dijo otro de los hombres, el cual aparentaba a un luchador de sumo

-Oye Aniki, que debemos hacer?-Dijo el mas alto volteando a ver a su jefe, el cual estaba empacando algo de comida

-Bien, daremos media vuelta y nos largaremos de aquí-Dijo Aniki mientras se disponía a escapar

-¡ESTAS ESCAPANDO!-Dijeron los otros mientras lo miraban indignado, Aniki solamente asintió inocentemente

-Pero…¿Qué haremos después de huir?-Pregunto uno, Aniki solo negó con la cabeza

-Volveremos a esa vida de hambre otra vez?- pregunto con un tanto de miedo el mas alto

-Idiota!, conservar nuestras vidas es mas importante!- Grito Aniki como todo un cobarde mientras se disponía a huir –Hay muchos pueblos como este!, así que vámonos- Menciono firme mientras comenzaba a caminar ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros

-Tiene razón..-Dijo el mas alto mientras los otros dos asentían y volteaban para seguir a Aniki, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver frente a ellos a un lagarto con el tamaño de un humano, el cual los miraba fijamente (la súper lagartija salvo el día Bl )

-"Pero que tipos mas cobardes…"- pensó la súper lagartija, quien en realidad era el muchacho castaño disfrazado –"Enserio usas gente tan patética en tus historias?"- pensó mientras la imagen de la escritora rondaba por su cabeza

-"Es necesario, ellos son parte de one piece, y yo sigo el guion"- dijo la escritora en los pensamientos del chico –"además tu eres el que se estaba quejando por que lo usaban de caballo"- dijo la escritora mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-"Ahora recuerdo lo mucho que te odio"- pensó el muchacho castaño mientras fruncía el seño debajo del disfraz de lagarto, aunque esto no lo notaron los de la "armada rebelde"

-Que demonios eres tu?- Dijo Aniki mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de la lagartija, la cual se mantuvo impune ante el insulto, -Quítate de nuestro camino!-Dijo de nuevo mientras la lagartija daba un paso adelante, imponiendo un poco de respeto

-Les recomiendo que no lo molesten, es una lagartija cascarrabias- Dijo Ace mientras continuaba comiendo, a la lagartija solo le resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza

-"Esa es tu mejor forma de insultarme?"-Pensó la lagartija mientras que miraba a Ace –"Que mal agradecido, y eso que lo e estado ayudando desde ayer"- volvió a pensar la lagartija ofendida (pobrecito no?, ni siquiera en los fanfics se puede llevar bien con las personas :v)

-Tienen valor para hacerse llamar a así mismos la armada rebelde con esa actitud tan cobarde- Dijo Ace mientras masticaba la comida sobre la mesa, la "Armada Rebelde" –Para ser cuatro tipos tan grandes, tratan de hacer algo muy bajo- Dijo mientras continuaba comiendo

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- Grito el hombre con aspecto de samurái

-Metete en tus asuntos!-Grito el que tenia los guantes de boxeo

-¿Cuándo entraste aquí?- pregunto el del peinado de sumo

-Ladron de comida!-Grito nuevamente el boxeador, aunque para este punto Ace mostro una leve muestra de enojo, entrecerró los ojos, y se levanto tranquilamente, camino apenas dos pasos cuando tomo la cabeza de uno y lo clavo en la pared siguiendo con el siguiente al cual golpeo con muchísima fuerza y lo estampo contra uno de los jarrones, al ultimo solamente le dio un montón de golpes en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate, para a continuación volver a sentarse en la mesa, ante la atenta e impresionada mirada de Aniki

-Mas por favor- Dijo Ace extendiendo el plato vacío hacia Aniki, aunque claro, ni en una situación como esa dejaba de lado sus modales, los cuales Makino se había esforzado mucho por inculcarle

-Si,si,si,si, por favor disculpe por nuestra impertinencia- Dijo Aniki con una gran sonrisa nerviosa, a la vez que tomaba el plato que Ace le extendía, aunque no era tanto por querer ser amable, mas bien era porque no quería terminar como sus compañeros golpeados

-Aquí la comida es buena- Dijo Ace sin prestarle demasiada atención a Aniki quien se mantenía muy nervioso, aunque de pronto pareció llegarle una idea al farsante

-¡Si!, ¡Gracias señor!- Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Ace continuaba comiendo, aunque disimuladamente había pasado un poco de agua y comida a la gran lagartija que la acepto gustoso, después de todo se encontraba hambriento después de haberla echo de caballo durante dos días, de un momento a otro Aniki se arrodillo en el suelo –Le ruego que nos perdone!-Dijo desesperado –Ahora estoy al tanto que usted no es un hombre corriente, como puede ver no somos rivales para los piratas de arena, ¡Necesitamos que pelee por nosotros!-Dijo Aniki poniendo todas sus esperanzas en Ace

-Bueno, supongo que puedo ayudarlos…-Dijo Ace mirando de reojo a Aniki –Con una condición- Dijo mientras que Aniki mantenía su mirada esperanzada aun mas brillante que antes

-Claro, solo tiene que decirla-Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La súper lagartija se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad mientras que arrastraba una gran cantidad de víveres, aunque interior mente se encontraba maldiciendo a la hermosa escritora de fanfics (El nunca me dice cosas lindas, así que tengo que aprovechar TT-TT)

-HEY!,HEY!-grito Ace mientras que se acercaba a los sombreros de paja, inmediatamente Luffy junto con Liria corrieron en dirección a su hermano

-Ace!-Dijo Luffy emocionado mientras se acercaba a su hermano el cual bajo de la lagartija con dolores de espalda

-Ace-nii!, donde estabas?,estaba preocupada de que te hubieras perdido en el decierto…-Dijo Liria mientras que aparecia justo al lado de Ace y se le habalanzaba al cuello, Ace solo pudo dirigir una mirada un poco arrepentida a su hermana

-Lo siento, es una larga historia- Dijo suspirando por lo bajo

-Con que ahí estaba- Dijo Nami desde arriba de pestañas

-Que demonios es eso?-Pregunto Luffy aun sonriente mirando a la lagartija

-"Me repites porque no puedo golpearlos?"-Dijo en sus pensamientos el muchacho castaño dentro del disfraz de lagartija

-"Porque si lo haces seras lagarto asado, además a los lectores les agradas, creo que vas a participar mas seguido en mis fics"-Dijo la escritora en la mente del chico –"Y no puedes negarte porque firmaste un contrato en el que específicamente dice que puedo usar tu imagen como y para lo que yo quiera"-Dijo de nuevo para que el chico no replicara

-"Era un contrato escrito en una servilleta….COMO DEMONIOS HIBA A SABER QUE ERA EN SERIO?"-Dijo indignado recordando el momento en el que había firmado el "contrato"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK DE LA ESCRITORA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se puede ver a dos chicos sentados en una de las bancas o mejor conocidas como mesas del instituto, específicamente a la hora del receso, una era una muchacha de estatura promedio (eso no quiere decir demasiado alta) con el cabello café oscuro, prácticamente negro, la cual sonreía amenamente por haber conseguido que el muchacho castaño almorzara con ella, a su lado estaba el muchacho castaño con el seño fruncido, el cual era mas alto que la chica; como ese día las amigas de la escritora estaban castigadas, y el mejor amigo del chico había faltado a la escuela, habían tenido que almorzar ellos solos, aunque la escritora no perdió la oportunidad de hacer algo malvado

-No entiendo porque te enojas conmigo, además los lectores te amaron- Dijo la escritora con un leve puchero en el rostro mientras que el chico mantenía su seño fruncido (se le van a hacer arrugas -)

-No me importa no te di permiso de ponerme en una de tus locas historias sobre esas series que te gustan tanto-Dijo el muchacho mientras que la escritora parecía enojarse un poco mas, porque el chico parecía que ni le ponía atención; en un movimiento rápido tomo una de las servilletas que llevaba consigo y escribió un "Contrato"

-Puedes firmarme esto?-Dijo la escritora extendiendo la servilleta junto con una pluma morada

-No- dijo secamente el muchacho

-Por favor!- dijo la escritora

-QUE NO!-Dijo el muchacho mirando con una cara de miedo a la escritora (la que tiene miedo soy yo ;-;)

-Tu no me quieres….eres un mal amigo, le diré a Andrea!-Dijo firmemente la escritora mientras comenzaba a lagrimear un poco (lagrimas falsas obviamente :v , es muy fácil de hacer solo tienes que salpicar disimuladamente agua de una botella en tus parpados) el chico recordando el ultimo gran sermón que le había dado Andrea, entro en pánico

\- O-Oye!, no llores, no tienes que decirle a Andrea!, firmare! Firmare!-Dijo Arrebatándole la servilleta y la pluma de las manos firmando sin haber leído ni una sola palabra

-Gracias!-Dijo la escritora recuperada totalmente mientras continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado

(Por mas loco que suene, si sucedió exactamente como lo acabo de escribir xD, moraleja del día, NO FIRMAR SERVILLETAS –le pegan con el periódico- ok, ok, la moraleja es NO FIRMAR COSAS QUE NO HAYAS LEIDO CON ANTERIORIDAD, sigan mis enseñanzas queridos lectores, o sino pueden terminar como mi amigo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE LA ESCRITORA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, Bueno, dijeron que venían los piratas de Arena pero solo son ustedes-Dijo Ace aun con Liria colgada de su cuello, aunque parecía que no tenia nada enzima

-¿Eh?, ¿De que hablas?-Dijo Luffy despistado como siempre –Si buscas a los piratas de arena, se fueron hace un momento, junto con el enamorado de Liria, shi,shi,shi-Dijo Luffy mientras que reía un poco recordando el comentario de Nami, aunque a Liria no le importo mucho el comentario y negó levemente con la cabeza, al igual que Nami quien sabia que no era el momento ni la persona oportuna para hacer aquel comentario

-Luffy…-Dijo Ace con una mirada sombría en el rostro

-Si?-Pregunto Luffy aun con una sonrisa

-ERES UN IDIOTA!-grito Ace encolerizado mientras golpeaba a Luffy –NO PUEDO DESAPARECER NI UN MINUTO POR QUE YA ESTAS DESCUIDANDO A LIRIA!, QUE CLASE DE HERMANO TE CRES QUE ERES?!-Grito aun mientras pateaba a Luffy, para segundos después tomar a Liria por los hombros y comenzar a sacudirla frente a Luffy como queriendo puntualizar- , QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NINGUN IDIOTA DEBERIA SIQUIERA DE ACERCARSE A ELLA?!-grito mientras los demás los veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Eso es una mentira que se invento Luffy-Dijo Nami nerviosa tratando de salvar a su amiga de sus dos hermanos, al instante Ace dejo de hacer cualquier movimiento y Liria callo al suelo junto con Luffy sin embargo a diferencia de su hermano ella tenia los ojos en espiral

-Todo da vueltas….-Murmuro por lo bajo Liria mientras que Chopper rápidamente se acercó a tratar de ayudarla, los demás piratas la miraron con algo de lastima

-Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado, les traje algo de comida-Dijo Ace señalando a las reservas de comida que cargaba la lagartija

-Hey muchas gracias!-Dijo Sanji olvidando que habían golpeado a su capitán, al igual que los demás, ya que Luffy apenas escucho Comida se recupero inmediatamente mientras que Liria se mantenía recargada en una roca mientras Chopper le mandaba aire con una de sus pesuñas a modo de abanico –Parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos por la comida en un buen tiempo- dijo mientras que Vivi bajaba del lomo del camello

-Eres genial Ace-Dijo Usopp mientras caminaba hacia los demás

-Claro que lo es, a diferencia de su otro familiar menor-Dijo Nami refiriéndose a Luffy, sin embargo, Liria pareció verse afectada

-Tienes toda la razón,-Dijo Usopp sin dar cuenta de Liria

-Soy una inútil…-Dijo en voz baja mientras un aura deprimente la rodeaba, Nami rápidamente trato de reconfortarla sin mucho éxito, al igual de Usopp quien trataba de animarla

-Esto…Ace-san-Dijo Vivi llamando la atención de todos –No creo que tuvieras suficiente dinero para pagar todo eso, por favor dime que no lo robaste de esa aldea- Dijo Vivi con algo de temor, aunque ella era consiente de que los piratas usualmente robaban

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo Ace tranquilizando un poco a Vivi –Lo conseguí de a armada rebelde-Dijo como si nada

-¿¡LA ARMADA REVELDE!?-pregunto Vivi, al instante todos lo miraron, incluida Liria quien ya se encontraba mejor

-Bueno, era mas que obvio que eran unos completos impostores-Dijo Ace desinteresadamente

-Que quieres decir con impostores?-Pregunto Nami, confusa mientras que Vivi ensombrecía el rostro

-Digo que se hacen llamar la armada rebelde y están actuando como guardianes de la aldea, los aldeanos estaban tan agradecidos que no lo pensaron dos veces , en realidad solo son unos vagabundos alborotadores-Dijo Ace ante la atenta mirada de todos

-Pero porque ser guardianes?-pregunto Nami confundida -¿No se darían cuenta de inmediato?- todos asintieron ante esto

-Parece que cuando los ladrones oyen el nombre de la armada rebelde, huyen sin iniciar ningún alboroto-Explico Ace tranquilamente –Es bastante conveniente ya que los aldeanos están ansiosos por ofrecerles comida y fama- Los sombreros de paja parecieron entender, aunque Vivi no estaba conforme

-La armada rebelde no es un grupo de alborotadores o un signo decorativo que pueda ser mostrado-Dijo Vivi apretando los puños a sus costados con un deje inmenso de indignación

-Vivi-chan, ¿les enseñamos a esos tipos un par de cosas?-Dijo Sanji mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo

-Bueno, mientras estén usando a los aldeanos como su presa, los ladrones y esta falsa armada rebelde no se diferencian en mucho-Dijo Ace mientras que Liria ya recuperada comenzaba a caminar en su dirección –Pero la aldea a tenido paz desde que llegaron- trato de explicar su punto, aunque para Vivi esto era un insulto –Aun quieres hacer algo?-Dijo Ace, Vivi se mantenía callada pensando en que debería de hacer, no podía dejar que esos malditos se aprovecharan de la aldea….pero ella no tenia derecho a interferir…no después de todo lo que había sucedido por su culpa

-Pero sabes, trata de entender a Vivi-chan, ¿No querrías darles una paliza?-Dijo Sanji tratando de apoyar a una de sus adoraciones

-Bueno, hagan lo que quieran-Dijo Ace tratando de aligerar el ambiente –Yo solo decía lo que pensaba-Dijo ante la mirada atenta de todos

-No tienes que defender a esa basura de gente-Dijo Sanji con el seño fruncido, hay fue donde Liria decido intervenir

-Pero hay que tener en cuenta que esta aldea no esta siendo afectada….sus habitantes están gozando de una paz hasta cierto punto envidiable considerando la situación por la que pasa el reino- Dijo Liria con una mirada de seriedad muy poco común en ella –Además se supone que tenemos prisa.-Dijo mirando fijamente a Vivi

-Pero…es que no es correcto-Dijo Nami tratando de apoyar a Vivi

-Se que no es correcto, pero en una situación como esta no podemos hacer mucho, si esos hombres se van, la aldea quedara expuesta a todo tipo de ataques, junto con los ladrones-Dijo Liria mirando con algo de lastima la aldea a la distancia

-Ahora mismo el país no esta en condiciones para vigilar a cada aldea….eso lo reconozco –Dijo Vivi llamando la atención de los demás –Lo mejor que pueden hacer es mantener la paz por si mismos-Dijo aun con su mirada ensombrecida

-Pero?-Dijo Liria ya imaginándose que la princesa podría alguna condición

-Quiero ponerlos a prueba primero-Dijo Vivi mostrando una sonrisa dejando ver su rostro

-Ponerlos a prueba?-Pregunto Usopp mientras que el y Nami la miraban atentos

-Si, si esos impostores en realidad tienen algun sentido de responsabilidad para proteger la aldea, entonces no creo que importe como se hagan llamar-Dijo mirando a los sombreros de paja

-Asi que quieres probar sus corazones-Dijo Ace comprendiendo la idea de la princesa

-Me parece algo productivo, aunque no te decepciones si las cosas no salen como esperas-Dijo Liria no muy segura de hacer algo así, la princesa pareció preocupada por su reacción –Pero si tu lo propones debe ser una buena idea, así que cuenta conmigo!-Dijo Liria poniendo una brillante sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que hacia una especie de saludo militar, aligerando notablemente el ambiente

-También con nosotros –Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-No me gusta pedirles esto, pero hay algo que me gustaría que hicieran-Dijo Vivi sonriente por haber obtenido el apoyo de sus amigos

-Con mucho gusto Vivi-chan-Dijo Sanji bastante mas feliz que antes por que la princesa confiara en ellos

-Bien!,-Dijo Luffy de un grito

-Las cosas se van a poner interesantes-Dijo Zoro sujetando o mas bien posando una mano muy superficialmente por el mango de una de sus katanas

-Espera Luffy!, no vinimos aquí para jugar, Lo sabes, no?- Dijo Nami semi molesta y nerviosa por las locuras que pudiera hacer su capitán

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es golpear a esos rebeldes impostores verdad?-Dijo Luffy sin escuchar los regaños de Nami

-Imbécil!, escúchala primero!-Dijo Sanji golpeando a su capitán en la cabeza con su pie izquierdo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Se esta tomando su tiempo-Dijo una voz proveniente de un….¿jarrón? (a lo mejor ya me volví loca por no dormir lo suficiente, ahora los jarrones hablan TT-TT) (esta parte del fic lo escribí a las 2:34 a.m)

-Dijo que se lo dejáramos a el pero ya han pasado dos horas!-Dijo otro jarrón

-Con su fuerza probablemente esta pateando el trasero de los piratas de arena ahora mismo –Dijo otro jarrón, el cual era un poco más pequeño que los anteriores

-Pero también puede ser que al enfrentarse a ellos le pateen su propio trasero-Dijo el jarrón más grande

-Pero en ese caso no seremos nosotros los siguientes?-Dijo otro de los jarrones

-No puedo soportarlo!-Dijo Aniki saliendo de uno de los jarrones (Gracias a goku, y yo que pensé que ya me estaba volviendo loca )-Aunque es desafortunado dejar un lugar tan bueno como este, es mas importante conservar nuestras vidas –Dijo tomando su equipaje nuevamente, a la vez que los demás hombres (los otros 3 inútiles) asomaban su cabeza en los jarrones restantes

-Tiene razón- Dijo el tipo con aspecto de samurái, al tiempo que todos salían de los jarrones y comenzaban a seguir a Aniki a la salida, sin notar como una chica los miraba desde el techo

-Kamyu!, contamos con ustedes!-Dijeron los aldeanos al descubrir como la "Armada rebelde" salía de la casa, puesto que su plan de escape estaba arruinado, por todos lados se escuchaban los gritos de apoyo de los habitantes, tratando de subirle el ánimo a los chicos, sin saber el motivo de sus caras asustadas

-Íbamos a llamarlos ahora mismo, pero, no esperaba menos de Kamyu-sama!-Dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro –Parece que ya sabe que los piratas están aquí-Dijo con tranquilidad

-PIRATAS?!-Dijeron los hombres asustados a mas no poder

-No son los piratas de arena?!-Dijo el que tenia los guantes de box

-Si, son piratas de verdad, y son mas feroces que los piratas de arena!-Dijo el alcalde aun con una sonrisa confiada por la falsa armada rebelde –Y esta vez son una edición especial, la recompensa por ellos es de $30,000,000!-Dijo el alcalde emocionado mientras que la armada rebelde falsa desencajaba la mandíbula

-Todos están muy emocionados después de haber oído como los aplastarían sin piedad, todos esperamos ver un show espectacular-Dijo a la vez que todos los aldeanos hacían movimientos extraños simulando golpes (Voy a preparar palomitas!, tu quieres Diego? –pregunta mirando al chico castaño mientras que este la mira enojado aun con la parte de abajo del traje de lagarto,- tomare eso como un, no :v)

-Ve por ellos onii-chan!-Dijeron los pequeños niños de la aldea mientras sujetaban la pierna de Aniki con cariño

-No pierdas contra esos piratas, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo una pequeña niña sonriente

-Voy a ser tan fuerte como onii-chan!-Dijo uno de los mas pequeños, mientras reían contentos

-Vamos!-Dijo Aniki mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de los demás hombres

-O-Oye, estas hablando en serio Aniki?-Dijo el mas alto asustado

-Tonto no hay forma de que este hablando enserio-Dijo el de guantes de box

-Wow, enserio son unos cobardes!-Dijo una voz femenina que caminaba a su lado, los hombres rápidamente voltearon y vieron a una mujer con un gran cuerpo y cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo alto, y que llevaba una túnica color celeste

-Quien demonios eres tu?!-Dijo el que tenia aspecto de sumo

-Digamos que soy su conciencia-Dijo Liria con una sonrisa en el rostro, -y les recomiendo que hagan lo correcto-Dijo para a continuación desaparecer de la vista de los chicos

-Creo que ya nos volvimos locos…-Dijo Aniki mientras sacudía la cabeza con fuerza tratando de olvidar la extraña alucinación

-Asi que su conciencia eh?-Dijo Ace mientras que Liria estaba a su lado

-Era eso o decirle que era un fantasma, y la segunda opción no me gusta mucho-Dijo con un leve puchero en el rostro

-Ah, supongo que esta bien-Dijo Ace al momento que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Liria y sacudía un poco sus cabellos

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mierda…., nos están siguiendo- dijeron los farsantes mientras que a la distancia se podía ver como los aldeanos los seguían

-Escuchen!, solo tenemos un segundo-Dijo Aniki mientras se paraba frente a la puerta –Cuando estemos seguros de donde están los piratas, corremos hacia el otro lado-Dijo mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza, sin embargo al momento de salir de la aldea, Luffy los esperaba parado justo en medio, a un lado estaban Usopp y Sanji, y al otro estaban Zoro y Chopper en su forma mas grande, dándole un aspecto de un hombre muy alto y fornido

-Vayan por ellos rebeldes-sama!-Dijo el alcalde mientras que los demás aldeanos se paraban sobre el marco de la entrada para no perderse nada, sin notar que flotando en el aire estaba Liria

-"Ya vasta estúpidos"-Pensó Aniki mientras que las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Rebeldes, verdad?-Dijo Luffy con una voz mas grabe de lo común

-Escuchen, basura pirata!- grito el alcalde llamando la atención de los sombreros de paja –La armada rebelde esta aquí para aplastarlos contra la arena!-Grito apuntándolo

-PODRIAN QUEDARSE FUERA DE ESTO!-dijo Aniki volteando a ver a los aldeanos

-No importa como los mires, siguen pareciendo un grupo de cobardes,-Dijo Nami escondida detrás de una roca con Vivi –Se ven de poca confianza.-Dijo mirando a los hombres

-Si…-Dijo Vivi en voz baja

-¿Estas segura de esto?-Pregunto nuevamente Nami, -Puede que sea lo mejor para la aldea si lo vencen ahora-Dijo mirándolos directamente

-Un poco mas….Esperemos solo un poco mas-Dijo Vivi con esperanza en la voz

-Oye!, asi que son rebeldes!-Dijo Luffy llamando la atención de los rebeldes falsos,

-Bueno, pues veras…-Dijo Aniki con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que sus compañeros

-Ey ustedes!-Dijo una voz que reconocieron al instante, volteando buscando a Ace con la mirada

-Ace-sama…-Dijeron pero no lograron encontrarlo

-Esta es su pelea, traten de salir por su cuenta- Dijo Ace sin dar cuenta de que Liria parecía un poco afectada por eso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK DE LIRIA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Esto esta situado tiempo después de que Sabo se fuera, por lo que no lo mencionan, pero ellos aun son niños pequeños)

-Pero Onii-chan!, no puedo hacerlo!-Dijo la pequeña Liria mientras que frente a ella se alzaba la imponente figura de un oso

-Tu puedes hacerlo Imuto-chan!, esta es tu pelea!, tienes que hacerlo sola!-Dijo Ace mientras retenía a Luffy pues este quería correr para salvar a la pequeña

-P-Pero….tengo miedo Onii-chan-Dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le temblaban las manos al sostener la tubería que debía usar para vencer al oso

-Ace esto es estúpido!, ella es muy pequeña para hacer eso!-Dijo Luffy tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano mayor

-No siempre vamos a estar ahí para cuidarla!, ella debe aprender a pelear sus propias batallas-Dijo Ace firme en su opinión –TU PUEDES LIRIA!-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Y-Yo puedo hacerlo….y-yo puedo hacerlo, Ace-nii, y Luffy-nii confían en mi….yo puedo!-Dijo la pequeña para a continuación lanzarse sobre el oso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK DE LIRIA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si eres hombre afróntalo!-Dijo Ace a los farsantes –Cuanto tiempo planeas seguir actuando como un cobarde?- Aniki en ese momento pareció reflexionar

-Que hacemos Aniki?-Dijo el mas alto con una mirada de temor

-"Que hacemos" dices?-Dijo Aniki obteniendo algo de atención -Tendremos que fingirlo como los impostores que somos- la determinación se veía atravez de sus ojos

-Como los impostores que somos….-Dijo el que tenia los guantes de box

-Adivinen que bastardos!-Dijo Aniki mirando directamente a los sombreros de paja –No somos los únicos rebeldes aquí!, en esta aldea…..-Dijo creando algo de suspenso – hay 100,000,000 de nuestros nakamas!-Grito de pronto aunque nadie pareció creerle

-Hey, Hey, hasta un niño podría salir con una mentira mejor –Dijo Usopp mirándolo con vergüenza ajena, aunque de un momento a otro logro escuchar la voz de Liria aunque no pudo verla

-No todos tienen tu gran habilidad para engañar Usopp-Dijo Liria con algo de gracia en la voz, pero obviamente sin ser grosera, Usopp solamente puso una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que alguien reconocía sus habilidades

-QUE!, 100,000,000?!-pregunto Luffy exaltado, tragándose por completo la mentira, sus nakamas rápidamente lo miraron incrédulos

-QUIEN CREERIA ESO?!-Dijeron Sanji y Usopp mientras se reprimían para no golpear a su capitán

-Obviamente lo están inventando,-Dijo el experto en mentiras, Usopp; Zoro tenía varias gotas de sudor escurriendo por su rostro, ante la ingenuidad de su capitán

-"Juro que lo golpearía si no fuera mi hermano mayor"-Pensó Liria mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que su hermano se hubiera golpeado la cabeza mientras que no lo veía

-¡¿QUEEEE!?, ¡¿ERA UNA MENTIRA?!- Dijo Luffy de nuevo sobresaltado

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-dijo Usopp reprimiéndose por no golpear a Luffy, al igual que los demás presentes

-Oh, solo era un mentira-Dijo Chopper limpiándose algo de sudor , mientras que Zoro lo miraba incrédulo ante su inocencia

-"Pobre…creo que el calor ya comenzó a hacerle efecto"-Pensó Liria mientras miraba con algo de lastima al pequeño (en este momento grande) Chopper

-¡Ustedes!,¡Como se atreven a engañarme!-Grito Luffy con fingido enojo, aunque este pareció muy realista por lo que los rebeldes comenzaron a temblar

-Mierda, se dieron cuenta!-Dijo preocupado Aniki mientras gotas de sudor y una sonrisa de nerviosismo se mostraba en su rostro

-¿En serio creías que se lo iban a creer?-Pregunto el mas alto de los rebeldes (que frase tan grandiosa xD)

-Gomu Gomu Nooooo- comenzó a decir Luffy mientras su brazo se estiraba –Pisotoru! (Así se escribe, no se enojen conmigo)- Segundos después el puño de Luffy impacto fuertemente contra el rostro de Aniki, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros y dejándolo medio inconsciente

-¿Qué ha sido eso?!-Preguntaron los compañeros de Aniki

-Es un usuario de las Akuma No Mi!-Grito uno de los aldeanos

-Lo mandaron a volar-Dijo otro de manera un tanto desinteresada o mejor dicho mas tranquilo

-Incluso la armada rebelde no es rival para eso!-Dijo otro de los aldeanos

-Luffy-nii, creo que te excediste un poco….-Murmuro Liria mientras aparecía a un lado de Aniki, aunque nadie podía verla

-Luffy idiota, si los vence se acabó-Dijo una muy nerviosa Nami detrás de la gran roca –Que planea?-Pregunto mientras veía como Luffy sonreía un poco bajo la sombra que provocaba su sombrero

De un momento a otro Luffy comenzó a caminar con aparente dirección a donde estaba Aniki, aun manteniendo su gran sonrisa; los niños desesperados comenzaron a gritarle palabras de apoyo a Aniki aunque este parecía no poder recobrar la conciencia

-Oye…-Dijo la voz de Liria a un lado de Aniki, aunque un se mantenía sin ser vista por nadie –No puedes perder así….-Insistió con una voz un tanto suave –No puedes defraudarlos de esa manera…-Dijo mientras Aniki parecía no querer reaccionar

-Cierto…-Dijo milagrosamente Aniki –Cuando era niño admiraba a los guerreros de Arabasta-Dijo al tiempo que Liria lo miraba sorprendida, mas que nada porque decidiera contestarle –Siempre había querido llegar a ser tan fuerte como ellos algún día- Una sonrisa forzada apareció en los labios de Aniki

-Y que es lo que te impide serlo?-Pregunto Liria haciéndose presente de una manera un tanto traslucida, como un autentico fantasma –Acaso ya has abandonado ese sueño?-Pregunto una vez mas, aunque Aniki no parecía sorprendido por ella, quizá pensó que era una alucinación

-No…aun pienso lo mismo-Dijo Aniki sin ninguna duda –Quiero ser tan fuerte como los guerreros que vi cuando era niño-la determinación se notaba en su voz, Liria puso una mirada un tanto maternal

-Entonces no te des por vencido….aun puedes ser tan bueno como ellos –Dijo comenzando a desvanecerse nuevamente –Aun puedes ser un héroe….-esa palabra resonó en los oídos de Aniki una y otra vez; decidido se levanto como pudo y corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, deteniendo la mano de Luffy antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarla a los demás rebeldes

-Aniki!-Dijeron sorprendidos los demás rebeldes, mientras que Aniki se mantenía respirando un poco rápido debido a la carrera que dio

-Puede que seamos unos impostores-Comenzó ganando la atención de todos –Pero quiero ser como los héroes que vi aquel día, Ahora solo soy un maleante, pero…..aunque mi sueño no pueda hacerse realidad, no puedo quitarles sus sueños a esos niños de ahí arriba-Dijo mientras con un movimiento de la cabeza señalaba a los pequeños que se escondían de los "malvados" piratas -¡Aunque yo no pueda vencerlos, esos niños lo harán algún día!-Dijo decidido –Y por su bien, yo peleare!, si voy a ser recordado como un maleante inútil, prefiero convertirme en un héroe en este momento y morir!-Grito para a continuación darle un puñetazo a Luffy en el rostro, tirándolo (para sorpresa de los presentes) al suelo , aunque Luffy mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento

-Bastardo…-Dijo Sanji mientras se disponía a golpear "suavemente" a Aniki, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el que tenia aspecto de luchador de sumo se ponía frente a el (aun temblando -.-)

-Que vas a hacer?-Pregunto Usopp mientras lo veía fingiendo sorpresa

-también voy a pelear!-Dijo decidido –El sueño de Aniki es mi sueño!, he estado haciendo cosas bajas desde que era un niño!, pero Aniki siempre a estado defendiendo a los débiles!-Dijo mientras se preparaba –DOSUKOI! (dosukoi es el grito de los luchadores de sumo –con un diccionario en la mano-)-Grito para tratar de golpear a Sanji, aunque este lo esquivo fácilmente pero con algo de sorpresa en el rostro

-Eh?-Dijo Sanji confundido cuando vio lagrimas en el rostro de su "atacante"

-¡T-TE SEGUIRE ANIKI!, ¡SIN IMPORTAR A DONDE VAYAS!-dijo mientras las lagrimas escurrían pos sus ojos –SERE UN HEROE CON ANIKI!-Dijo mientras los ojos de Aniki se habrían con asombro

-Tiene razón, peleare aunque sea inútil-Dijo el que tenia aspecto de espadachín, mientras el y el del box se volteaban a ver a Zoro y a Chopper –Les mostrare el poder de mi voluntad!-Dijo con su espada en mano

-Es verdad-Dijo el otro no quedándose atrás –No podemos huir aunque quisiéramos –dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Muchachos….-Dijo Aniki mirando con asombro como sus amigos desidia apoyarlo (no pos que chiste, le dejan el mas difícil a el :v –me refiero a Luffy-)

-Parece que la atmosfera a cambiado-Dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa –Aunque parece mas que están desesperados después de estar acorralados-Dijo con una gota de sudor en el rostro

-Si, pero si para empezar no tienes nada preciado en tu corazón, no podrías cambiar como ellos –Dijo con simpleza Vivi

-No deberían ser tan duras, a fin de cuentas lo están intentando –Dijo con una sonrisa Liria aunque seguía viéndose un tanto traslucida

-Supongo que dejare la tarea de proteger la aldea, en manos de ellos, por ahora-Dijo Vivi con una leve sonrisa, Nami comenzó a hacer señales a Usopp

-Oye no retiramos –Dijo Usopp a Sanji- Retirada-Dijo y Sanji asintió conforme con el resultado de la prueba

-¡Piratas o lo que sean!, ¡Vengan!-Grito Aniki decidido a pelear –No dejare que pongan un solo pie en la aldea!-Dijo y los aldeanos lo miraron conmovidos

-Jajajajaja!, Ese es el espíritu!-Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en el rostro –Ahora estoy de humor para patearle el trasero a Crocodile-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Aniki y los demás lo miraban sin entender –Se siente bien, muy bien-Dijo refiriéndose a su felicidad

-Deja de hablar y vámonos!-dijo Sanji mientras comenzaba a jalar a Luffy lejos aunque con una sonrisa -¡Hijos de puta!,¡Malditos sean Armada Rebelde!-Grito Sanji corriendo con una gran sonrisa que los demás no vieron (No me gusta usar ese lenguaje en mis fics TT-TT)

-Nunca vi a unos rebeldes tan fuertes en mi vida!- Grito Usopp con una mueca de desagrado e indignación, mientras que Liria se mantenía sonriente asomando su cabeza un tanto traslucida por enzima de la roca, cosa que puso un tanto nervioso a Zoro

-Yo!...no puedo decirlo..-Dijo Zoro corriendo un tanto sonrojado, cosa que le causo algo de gracia a Liria

-Espérenme!-Grito Chopper despistando un poco, segundos después los aldeanos comenzaron a felicitar a los "héroes" de la aldea, con gritos y alabanzas, cosa que conmovió a Aniki

-Te lo dije- Dijo una voz feliz justo al lado de Aniki, el cual comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando a la persona a la cual pertenecía la voz –Ahora eres un héroe, felicidades, Rebelde-sama-Seguido de esto se escucho una pequeña pero encantadora risa, a la vez que Aniki se sonrojaba un poco, sin saber exactamente la razón

A lo lejos se puede ver como los sombreros de paja y Ace corrían sin parar para llegar a alguna parte, aunque únicamente Vivi y Nami iban sobre pestañas,

-Oe….y Liria?-Pregunto Sanji nuevamente mirando a todos lados

-Aquí!-Dijo Liria sonriente mientras continuaba corriendo, aunque realmente no tenia la necesidad, correr de esa manera la hacia sentirse realmente viva, los demas solamente sonrieron

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan seguir corriendo?-Pregunto Ace con una sonrisa igual a la de Luffy-Ya se acabo la función ¿no?-Dijo mirando a su hermano pequeño

-Sabes la gente que desperdicia sus vidas es aterradora-Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa (mucho mas eve que las de los demas) además de que llevaba a Chopper en sus hombros

-Tu lo has dicho Zoro!-Dijo Liria con una sonrisa mientras corria con sus dos hermanos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la distancia se puede ver a una lagartija, la cual se aleja corriendo hacia el horizonte, completamente sola, dispuesta a seguir por su cuenta, para convertirse el una mejor lagartija….para convertirse el también en un héroe….porque ese…..ese es su camino ninja!

-YO JAMAS DIRIA ALGO TAN RIDICULO!, TE EQUIVOCASTE DE ANIME!, ESTO NO ES NARUTO!-Grito el castaño mientras se quitaba el disfraz quedando con una túnica similar a la que traían los sombreros de paja

-Cual es tu problema con Naruto?, yo solo quería darle mas emoción a tu despedida como lagartija….porque claro, lo mas probable es que te use para otro papel en algún momento-Dijo la escritora apareciendo de la nada con una túnica también, aunque sin la capucha

-A quien le importa eso-Dijo el castaño sin darle importancia mientras se limpiaba un poco del sudor que tenia en la frente

-Tengo una idea!-Dijo la escritora para segundos después tomar su laptop y escribir algo, al instante apareció una cubeta de agua que mojo la cara (y casi todo el cuerpo) del castaño –Ahora ya no tienes calor y además te ves súper sexy para las lectoras-Dijo mientras mostraba el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación

-Tienes razón, ya no tengo calor….-Dijo con una cara sombría el castaño –Solo que ahora me estoy muriendo de frio!, inútil es de noche!, en el desierto!, como demonios se te ocurre tirarme agua!, no aprendes nada de la clase de geografía?!-Grito histérico mientras perseguía a la escritora

-A ti no hay quien te complazca, total que te quejas de todo- Dijo la escritora antes de continuar corriendo deseando salvar su vida de la gran ira de la lagartija

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
